Human Heart, Demon Heart: Alternate
by Vadrelle
Summary: A threat stems from Europe and spreads to the shores of the Western Lands. All demons find themselves in danger. Sesshomaru must lead the charge, forbidding Rin from partaking in the fight. Now a demon slayer, Rin has a choice to fight or not. And will either of them come to terms with their own feelings? (Rin X Sesshomaru)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! This is a Christmas present for everyone. This was the first draft of Human Heart, Demon Heart. This story is stand alone, so no need to read any of my other stories. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1

Aiming at a target, fourteen year old Rin let the arrow fly. It hit the bull's eye square on.

"Hmmm, good job," Kagome said in approval.

"Doesn't mean she'll be any good," Inuyasha replied, "You gotta learn to hit a moving target if you're gonna be any use in a fight."

"Inuyasha! She's still learning!"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Siii," Kagome gritted her teeth.

Inuyasha flinched.

"No..." a vein in her forehead popped, "It's not worth it. I just have to take a deep breath."

"Kagome, I do have a long way to go," Rin put the bow on her back.

"How about we call it a day?" Kagome asked, "Keade said she needed help making remedies."

Nodding, Rin headed back to the hut. Inside, she found a familiar imp sitting at the fire.

"Oh, Rin, you're back," Jaken said.

"Master Jaken!" Rin smiled.

Going out of the hut, Rin looked around. Her eyes searched for the familiar white kimono Sesshomaru wore.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Jaken chastised, "I came all this way and you run out without a proper hello. Foolish girl."

"Master Jaken, is Lord Sesshomaru with you?" Rin looked at the green demon.

"No. Lord Sesshomaru went on ahead. I decided to give you a visit."

"Oh," she said in disappointment.

"Well, I can see how welcome I am," Jaken pouted.

"Oh... I am glad to see you, Master Jaken. I was just hoping to see Lord Sesshomaru too."

"He can't drop everything just to see you! He has duties of his own to attend to."

"What duties?"

"A small dispute between the Raven Demon tribe and Bear Demon tribe. Those idiots keep arguing over hunting grounds. I heard they actually got into a fight over a human girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes, she wandered into the forest. Members of both tribes spotted her, so they both started to argue over who was entitled to her."

"Do you mean that they were arguing over who got to eat her?"

"Yes, what else?"

Rin's gaze shifted uncomfortably from Jaken's.

"Honestly, girl, have you forgotten what demons are like after only a few years with humans?" Jaken asked.

Rin made no reply.

"Well," Jaken continued, "the battle escalated into a near full on war between both tribes. Lord Sesshomaru will set the boundary straight. 

"What will happen to the girl?"

"Hmm," Jaken shrugged, "She most likely been eaten by now."

"That's horrible!"

"That's what a human gets for wandering into a forest full of demons."

"Humans need the forest to survive! How do you think I could help people if I couldn't harvest herbs from the forest?!"

"That's an interesting statement," Jaken said sharply, "You use to say that you hated humans."

"I was just a child... You knew better than to believe me."

"You're still just a child," Jaken pointed to her, "And you don't understand anything. Demons need to eat to. Humans just happen to be a good source of protein."

"Humans aren't cattle! They're beings with brains and souls, just like demons!"

"Humans are nothing like demons!"

Rin's hand closed into a fist.

"If I hit you... you'd feel it, right?" Rin voice shook.

"Of course... you're not going to hit me, are you?"

"You'd feel pain. Just like I would. I've died twice... Demons die to... We both end up in the Netherworld and we both get buried in the ground. Demons just live longer."

Rin looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. They smiled as they played with their infant son. Staring at Inuyasha's dog ears, Rin wondered at something.

"Master Jaken," Rin said, "Inuyasha's father was a demon."

"Well... yes. The Great Dog Demon fell in love with a human woman. And their union created that mongrel."

Inuyasha shot a dark look at Jaken, who shivered on the spot.

"You should know by now that he can hear you," Rin said snidely.

"I only meant that he was a half-blooded demon."

"Inuyasha's mother and father liked each other, didn't they? They learned to get along? So couldn't other demons do the same?"

"Well... the Great Dog Demon was an unusual case... Most demons wouldn't be caught dead consorting with a human. The shame would be too great."

"But... Lord Sesshomaru..."

"AH! You can't have that idea in your head!" Jaken's arms flailed, "He's a pure bred Daiyokai! He would never, ever, ever, ever, EVER have a human woman!"

"Huh? I _know_ that," Rin said with a frown, "I meant that even he changed over time. And he hated humans... So why can't other demons?"

"Oh... Well... I can't say that I understand why Lord Sesshomaru changed... I suppose you do have your moments... But you're just an oddity."

"An oddity? You think I'm strange."

"I don't mean it like that. (Well, you are a strange girl, but that's not my point.) I mean that you're strange in the fact that Lord Sesshomaru took a liking to you, a human of all things. Just feel honored that he singled you out."

"Heh, Master Jaken? Could Lord Sesshomaru make demons get along with humans?"

"Hmm? Hmmmmmm," Jaken thought long and hard, "I suppose, if anyone could, Lord Sesshomaru could."

"Really? How?!"

"How? Why, he'd make the demon tribes in his lands get along with humans. Then he'd increase their rights in the government... And he'd do other things..."

"So... Would he?'

"Absolutely not! First, he'd have to get the demon council to agree! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't rule by himself, you know!"

"So he can't?"

"Of course he can! But it would be difficult! And certainly not worth his time! He'd never consider it!"

"Why not?"

"Because humans are worthless!"

"They're not!"

"Well, if you want to convince Lord Sesshomaru that humans aren't worthless, you'll just have to prove it to him," Jaken patronized her.

"How?" Rin asked curiously.

"How?" he blinked twice, "Eh... I don't know! Figure it out for yourself!"

"Demons respect power," Sango said from behind Rin.

"Power?" Rin looked at the slayer.

"For a human to earn a demon's respect, humans have to show their strength. Either through combat or by strength of character. Sometimes kindness makes a demon see you differently. The best way to win a demon is to do what makes you human. To show the best of yourself. Demons don't always understand human emotions, but they respond to common ground like the determination to protect and fight. You could try to appeal to their nobler sides."

"I could do that?"

"Demons respect demon slayers for their capability," Sango nodded, "But they also fear them. That's why my village was attacked. But other demons have learned to respect demon slayers for their strength. That has helped stop fights."

"It's too bad you're the only demon slayer left," Rin said.

"I'll train others before I die," Sango looked at her twin daughters, "The line of slayers won't end with me."

"Demon slayers..." Rin muttered.

"Hmp," Jaken huffed, "It's not like you could become a demon slayer and change every demon's mind. They'd attack you on sight."

Rin looked at Sango.

"Rin... It's a long and strenuous road to becoming a slayer," Sango caught the glint in Rin's eyes, "And you have to start young. I've been training since I could hold a weapon."

"I'm already pretty fast and I can shoot a bow," Rin said, "And I know about herbs, so I can make my own poisons and medicines! And I survived on my own in the wilderness for almost a year!"

"Hmm... We'll think about it," Sango promised, "This isn't something you can do on a whim."

"Lord Sesshomaru would never approve!" Jaken protested.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't my father," Rin pointed out.

"You ungrateful brat! Lord Sesshomaru protected you when no one else would! How dare you disrespect his wishes!"

"I don't see why he would oppose me training to be a demon slayer," Rin said, "I could protect myself."

"Lord Sesshomaru is a ruler of demons! Slayers like her are our sworn enemies!" Jaken pointed at Sango.

"I'm not doing it to kill demons," Rin said, "I'm doing it change demons and humans."

"Rin, you may end up killing more demons than you think," Sango warned, "You'll never see demons or humans the same way again."

"Sango, I don't see humans and demons the same way as other humans already," Rin smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if you are harmed! Forget I said anything!" Jaken said.

"Too late, Jaken," Rin said, "I've made up my mind!"

"Well..." Sango crossed her arms, "If you're that determined... We'll start in the morning. Dawn. Don't expect an easy day."

"What have I done?" Jaken asked himself as Rin nodded.

…

Rin slashed the air with her sword. The blade hit metal with a clang as a long, magnificent sword met hers.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's eyes went wide as she met his glance.

"You aren't aware of your surroundings," Sesshomaru withdrew his blade.

"I guess not," Rin laughed.

"Your feet are too far apart," he noticed, "And your stance is poor. The demon slayer has not corrected this?"

"Sango doesn't know I'm practicing," Rin said softly.

"If you wish to become proficient, do not attempt to learn without proper training," Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, "Perfect your archery if you wish to train alone."

"I just thought I could impress her if I could handle a sword."

"If you have such a poor grasp of this art before you are trained, these habits will ingrain themselves in your reflexes. It will be more troublesome for the slayer to correct you than to build your skills from nothing."

Sighing, Rin sheathed the sword and sunk to the ground.

"Jaken spoke of your intent to become a demon slayer," Sesshomaru said.

"Is that alright?" Rin asked with a smile.

"You do not need my approval. As you have said, I am not your guardian," Sesshomaru replied, his voice slightly grating.

"Master Jaken is quite the gossip," Rin's face fell, "I didn't mean that I was ungrateful for all the help you've given me, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll always be grateful for everything you've done for me. You rescued me from Hell itself and I won't forget it."

"You've grown, Rin. It is time for you to choose your own path."

"Do you think it's a good idea, though? I still value your opinion."

"It is a difficult path you pursue."

"Do you think it can be done?"

"Success may never come, Rin," he looked at her with grave eyes, "Demons and humans are far more different than you realize. Demons have no wish to lower themselves to the level of humans. We will never see humans as equal."

"We? So, you don't think I can do it?"

"I do not believe that your intentions will be completely unfruitful. But they will not affect the ancient and pure-blooded tribes."

"And what if they can?" Rin rose to face him.

"Then that day will be a turning point in history," Sesshomaru began to walk away, "I'll be watching you, Rin. We will see how far you can go with your willpower."

"I'll make a dent in that demon pride!" Rin promised him, "I'll make you admit it someday, Lord Sesshomaru! There's a chance that demons and humans can live in peace!"

…

-Six Years Later-

Twirling a leaf in her hand, Rin looked at the surface of the lake. The water sparkled with the sun falling directly on its surface. Wind blew across her face, causing the strands of her braided hair to sway. Under the heat of the sun, her body began to perspire. She shifted her weight from on leg to another as her legs cramped up.

Suddenly, the water's surface began to stir. Dropping the leaf, Rin drew and arrow from her quiver. With the arrow ready to load, she hunched behind a bush. A drop of sweat rolled down her neck and onto the demon leather of her demon slayer armor.

Suddenly, the silver scaled water serpent leaped from the lake, water droplets splashing everywhere. His red eyes looked around. Slowly, Rin loaded her bow. She took a deliberate second and aimed at the flesh beneath the mouth. Then she let the arrow loose.

It hit the mark, making the serpent roar in pain. His eyes fell onto her bush. He opened his mouth, a great blast of steam emerging.

Quick on her feet, Rin ran from the bush. The plants melted at the touch of the steam. A whiff of the aroma made Rin reach for her mask. She secured it over her mouth and nose before breathing in the noxious fumes of the demon's breath.

The beast spotted her. Another blast came at her. Rin leaped up into the air. On her decent, she fire another arrow at the serpent. This caused him to roar even more furiously than before.

Suddenly, the scales on his body began to shift. They transformed into sharp spears. He turned, throwing his body at her. As he did, the spears launched in all directions.

One hit her in the stomach. The red, leather cuirass over her armor took the worst of the blow. She only felt a slight prick from the pointed end of the scale.

"Foolish human!" the serpent shouted, "You dare attack me in my domain?"

Rin responded by shooting another arrow at him.

The beast roared again. He launched his body at her. Rin backed up. He hit the shore, putting an indent in the land. Again, she shot at his neck. The demon grumbled. She backed up further.

"You cannot escape!" the serpent declared.

With her arrow ready to load, Rin began to run for the trees.

The air began to shift. The sheer power of the demonic aura seemed to shrink. Glancing over her shoulder, Rin noticed the serpent transforming into a humanoid. His armor made from silver scales, his hair as white as snow, and his eyes blood red with bloodlust. He ran after her.

"You cannot outrun a demon!" he declared.

Throwing a poison pellet at the demon, Rin ducked behind a tree trunk. Heart pounding, she waited as the demon flailed to get the poison out of his eyes. Hunched down to avoid his sight, she began to creep away.

Then he appeared before her. Rin looked up into his glowing red eyes.

"Mercy," she pleaded.

His eyes narrowed in disgust.

The demon extended his hand. The scales from his armor shifted over his arm to his hand. They formed a makeshift blade. She moved to thrust it at her head.

Rin grabbed the spear at the base of a bush and thrust it into the demon's neck. He coughed blood up. Rin pressed forward, pushing the spear further in.

"Wench!" the demon cursed, "I am a daiyokai. I cannot be bested by a human woman!"

Drawing her sword, Rin slashed into his neck. The cut hacked part of his neck off. It took two more hacks to remove the demon's head.

"I curse-" the head began to speak.

Rin stuck a sutra on his mouth before he could finish the curse.

"Well done, Rin!" a voice said from the trees.

"Master Jaken, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did you really believe Lord Sesshomaru would let you go fight a daiyokai on your own?" he asked.

A rock found its way to the back of Jaken's head. The toad fell to the ground.

"What did I do?" the toad asked.

"You were not supposed to alert her to our presence," Sesshomaru appeared from the trees.

"The idea was that I would beat this demon on my own," Rin looked at the fallen serpent, "I was supposed to be afraid for my life. With Lord Sesshomaru around, I end up relaxing too much."

"Which is why we were not to be seen... oh!" Jaken comprehended.

Sesshomaru knelt to inspect the serpent.

"He's not dead," Sesshomaru said, "Paralysis poison."

"The scales would be useless if his life force expired before his scales were made into a weapon," Rin explained.

"You intend to wield a demonic weapon?" Sesshomaru looked at her in mild surprise.

"You foolish girl, the demonic aura would destroy your soul before you could even hold a weapon made from a demon such as this," Jaken said.

"Totosai is going to forge the weapon. Then Kagome is going to purify the aura," Rin said, "Honestly, Master Jaken, you treat me like an amateur. I've been a demon slayer since I was fourteen."

"Six years is hardly master status," Jaken shot back.

"What I would give for a set of beads of subjugation," Rin said, "Now I just have to lug this body back to Totosai before the poison wears off."

She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Ah-Uh came from the forest and flew towards her. Sesshomaru heaved the body of the demon and loaded it onto Ah-Un's back. Rin picked up the head, the pupil's of his eyes dilating as he beheld Sesshomaru at her side.

"Amazing what their reaction is when they see you, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin sat on Ah-Un's back, "Thank you for your help."

…

"Hmm..." Totosai looked over the dragon scales, "You took this demon down by yourself, you say?"

"She did," Jaken said.

"I did," Rin affirmed, "It's my poison, isn't it?"

"Sesshomaru, you might want to make sure you never make her angry," Totosai said, "You may end up like this fish here."

Sesshomaru let out a scoff.

"Now, to return him to his true form," Totosai looked over the body.

He nodded to himself and pounded the neck with a hammer. The body exploded and transformed into a serpent that stretched far over the lava fields. Totosai took a clamp and hammer and started to pound scales off.

"I've got what I need," Totosai said to Rin a few hours later, "you can kill him now."

Rin stuck her spear in the demon's head. His eyes went from red to black.

"How ruthless," Jaken admired.

"He was causing trouble for the village nearby. Inuyasha would have had to kill him anyway," Rin explained, "I don't relish taking life, Master Jaken."

"That's where you and Lord Sesshomaru differ," Jaken said.

"You're supposed to have compassion for life, Sesshomaru," Totosai looked over a scale, "I'll be done in about a week."

Rin nodded. She loaded the demon head onto Ah-Uh. Miroku would purify the head so that the aura caused no trouble from beyond the grave.

…

"She was supposed to go by herself, you know," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru as they landed in the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to explain himself to you!" Jaken shouted.

"She did not know I was nearby," Sesshomaru said.

"That doesn't matter! She can't become independent if you keep hovering over her!"

"Lord Sesshomaru will do as he pleases!" Jaken argued.

"It's like you don't have faith in her," Inuyasha said cruelly.

"I have every confidence in Rin's ability," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then why'd you follow her?"

"I wished to witness the fight, I had no intention of interfering."

"Easy for you to say now. But it had gone wrong, you would have rushed in and-"

"Enough!" Rin stood between them, "I'm twenty years old. I don't need to be nursemaid by a stubborn demon. Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru knows what the exercise was meant for. And I have faith that he would have stayed out of it. That being said," she looked at Sesshomaru, "I have preferred that you hadn't followed me this one time. Ah-Un was nearby and would have come if I signaled."

"Be glad you don't have one of these around your neck," Inuyasha pointed to his beads, "She's acting more like Kagome every day."

"I am not so idiotic as to-" Sesshomaru started to say.

"I give up," Rin sighed.

…

Soaking in the large tub inside Sango and Miroku's manner, Rin stretched and let the steam carry away her stress.

"Mind if we join you?" Kagome opened the door.

"Nope," Rin smiled.

Sango and Kagome each stripped and sunk into the steaming water.

"Congratulations on your first solo kill," Sango said, "You did well if Jaken's tale isn't exaggerated."

"Did I fight more than one demon?" Rin asked.

"No, but it was the size of a mountain," Kagome joked.

"Despite whatever differences you have, that imp is fond of you," Sango said.

"He might be laying the praise on a bit thick," Rin said, "He does that."

"Especially about Big Brother," Kagome said.

"Well, that's Lord Sesshomaru. You can't exaggerate praise for him."

"You might be the first human who's ever lectured him and gotten away with it," Kagome laughed.

"I couldn't help it," Rin turned red, "I wanted to fight on my own. He knew that."

"He understands," Kagome said, "So, how did the fight go?"

…

"Do you think they're having fun in there?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"They're just talking," Inuyasha replied.

Both of them sat in the main room of the house. Miroku sat at a table, scrolls laid out before him. Opposite him, Akito read the lines of the text, a brush in hand over his own paper. Inuyasha laid on the floor, yawning.

"Perhaps we should join the women," Miroku suggested.

"You're not getting anywhere near my wife, you pervert," Inuyasha snarled.

"I gave up those habits long ago."

"Better to be not tempted. And don't teach any of those weird habits to my son."

"Akito, have I ever taught you anything but the purest of lessons?" Miroku asked the young boy.

"You promised to tell me the 'interesting' stories about yourself when I was older," Akito replied.

"Ho ho," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Bet Sango would be fascinated by that."

"I mean the stories that were more gory than what Akito is used to," Miroku clarified.

"Come on, my kid ain't afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of Mom," Akito replied.

"Yeah... well," Inuyasha grunted.

"You will be a very wise man when you are older," Miroku praised.

Inuyasha's ear's twitched.

"Oh..." Inuyasha sneered, "Now that's getting interesting."

"What?" Miroku asked raptly.

"They're comparing notes..."

"About what?" Miroku leaned forward.

"On cooking recipes," he snorted, "You pervert."

"How disappointing," he sighed.

"One, they know better than to talk about that stuff when I'm in earshot. Two, they wouldn't. Three, I wouldn't tell you if they did. Four, I'm not gonna talk about that stuff in front of my kid."

"Yet you tell him stories of bloodshed."

"You gotta problem with it?"

"I believe Akito is fortunate to have a mentor such as myself to give him a wholesome education."

"Wholesome? You're teaching him how to con people with fake charms."

"The charms are real, Father. The demons being 'exorcised' are not," Akito replied.

"You're not actually taking him to con people?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not," Miroku replied

"Sango got angry when she caught us," Akito added.

"Not as angry as I'm gonna get if you keep it up, Monk," Inuyasha said, "It's not too late to find a different monk to teach Akito."

"Yes, but what other monk would teach a forth-demon?"

"These two are at it again," Sango said.

"How is Akito supposed to study if you two keep talking?" Kagome asked.

"I tune it out," Akito replied.

"Whatcha doing?" Kagome looked over her son's shoulder.

"A Chinese sutra," Akito showed her.

"Look at that, my son's learning sutras from the mainland," Kagome smiled.

"He is quite skilled," Miroku said, "Hard to believe, given the intelligence of his father."

"Or the strangeness of his mentor," Inuyasha replied.

…

"Get over here!" Inuyasha shouted.

He ran after a young fox demon, who now stood up to Inuyasha's shoulder. Shippo disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inuyasha's eyes darted around, his nose sniffing for the young fox.

Within the stable, Rin scrubbed Ah-Un's scales. She spotted a furry tale hiding under Ah-Un's tail. Shippo brought his finger to his lips, signaling Rin to be silent.

"You seen that fox?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um... I thought I saw him go for the forest," she replied.

"You're not trying to cover up for him, are you?" Inuyasha sniffed.

"What did he do?" Rin asked as Inuyasha looked around the building.

"Dug into something he wasn't supposed to," Inuyasha replied, "I'm gonna teach that kid a lesson."

Shippo flinched. Ah-Un grunted, and flicked his tail. The fox demon flew at Inuyasha.

"There you are," Inuyasha pounded his fist in his hand.

"It was an accident!" Shippo said.

"You 'borrowed' it for three days," Inuyasha replied, "It wasn't an accident."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted behind him, "Beating up Shippo won't change anything! He's already said he's sorry!"

"It ain't enough," Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the scruff of the neck.

"Stink powder!" Shippo shouted.

A smoke bomb full of poison exploded in Inuyasha's face. The half-demon fell over.

"Shippo, you," he said, his eyes out of focus.

Both of Ah-Un's heads turned away from the smell. Rin lead him outside to let the air clear from the stable.

"Never a boring day," Rin petted one of the head's necks.

Ah-Un grunted in agreement.

As Rin brushed his mains, Ah-Un's heads looked up at the sky. From the clouds appeared an old demon on a cow. He landed near Rin, a finger digging in his ear.

"Totosai!" she greeted.

He took a silver pole made from the silver scales of the demon and handed it to her. Rin held the weapon in her hands, feeling the cold aura of the demon the scales had come from.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked, "Doesn't look like much to me."

Totosai whacked Inuyasha on the head with his mallet.

"Hey, watch it, old man!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You'll understand when she uses it," Totosai said, "The Shifuto Yari, the Shifting Spear."

"Thank you Totosai," Rin nodded.

"It better be good," Inuyasha said, "She worked for half a year to earn that fee of yours."

"Hmp! It'll prove itself. Speaking of my weapons, when was the last time you maintained your sword?"

"Umm... Sometime," Inuyasha shrugged.

Totosai sighed.

"Hand it over," he held his hand out.

Inuyasha handed the sword to Totosai. The demon smith looked over the blade, frowning.

"You've practically starved it!" he said, "Don't you ever use demon oils?!"

"How often are you supposed to do that again?" Inuyasha asked.

…

Miroku and Kagome held their hands over the Shifting Spear, purifying the remains of the demon serpent's aura. Once they were satisfied, Rin picked up her weapon.

With a mere thought, the weapon stretched out. A blade sprouted on the end like a blooming flower. Slashing the air, Rin found that the spear had a far better balance than any other she had held. She thrust the weapon forward, finding it light lighter than she was used to.

With another thought, the spear retracted into a pole about the length of her forearm. Attaching a leather strap to the ends, she was able to sling it behind her back.

"Just the weapon for traveling," Rin said.

"Portable and sleek. Nice choice," Kagome held her thumb up.

Both of them laughed.

"Kagome, tell Akito that he can take the day off from studying," Miroku stretched, "Purifying that aura took it out of me."

…

Six years went by instantly for a demon. What were six years when one lived centuries? Yet everything seemed to change all around him.

Rin's growth alone astounded him. Not just her height and physical changes. Her thin childish body had developed into the curves of a woman. She gave up the ponytail she wore at the side of her head for a braid down her back. Instead of a yukata, she customarily wore demon slayer armor.

He watched her dodge Hiraikotsu as it was thrown at her. Rin ducked below the boomerang's path. As the demon bone made a return trip, Rin leaped into the air with a reflexes of a seasoned demon slayer. Sango caught Hiraikotsu, running along the edge of the tree line to ram Rin with the bone's pointed end. Landing on her feet, Rin stood her ground. She held out the Shifting Spear in front of her and blocked the Hiraikotsu with the staff of the weapon. With Hiraikotsu blocked, Rin slid the spear under the bone and kicked Sango's heel.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow flinched.

Sango drove her weight over Hiraikotsu and pinned Rin to the ground. With her sword drawn, she thrust the blade into the ground next to Rin's head.

"You're dead," Sango said, "Letting me have leverage was a huge mistake."

Getting up, Sango helped Rin to her feet.

"You'd think she'd learn by now," Jaken said to Sesshomaru.

As he watched Rin's drills continue, a reptilian scent filled his nostrils. Behind him, he heard the flapping of wings. A male demon with pale skin and long, black hair landed on the ground behind Sesshomaru. He wore black western armor and carried an ornate Chinese sword with a silver dragon carved on the hilt. A silver medallion around his neck had a lung dragon painted onto it.

"Dracon," Sesshomaru said, facing the dragon demon.

"Sesshomaru, I have been searching this land for three days. I never expected you to be here, in a den of humans."

Dracon's eyes fell onto Rin, who blocked a strike from Sango's sword.

"That girl... Are the rumors true? You're following in the footsteps of your father?" Dracon asked sharply.

"I will do no such thing," Sesshomaru said as the wind blew his hair behind him, "The girl's connection to me is none of your concern."

"Very well," Dracon nodded, "But, if you were to show any interest in a human woman, I would have to intervene. Your lands cannot afford to be ruled by a second generation of half-demon breeders."

"Lord Sesshomaru would never consider it!" Jaken came to his lord's defense.

For once, Sesshomaru allowed the imp to prattle on about Sesshomaru's pride as a demon.

"I've heard enough, imp," Dracon said after several moments of Jaken's blind praise, "I didn't come here because of some idle rumors. Though I am relieved."

"What you here for?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"There are reports from the western continents. Faust and Dracula have been a war with a group of marauders in Europe."

"This is no concern."

War between demons and humans was commonplace. A reality Rin still refused to grasp...

"This isn't like other groups," Dracon said, "This group is targeting demons. Systematically and without mercy. This isn't some mild dispute over a few lost humans or some greedy land grabbers. This is a full demon hunt."

"Demon hunt?" Sesshomaru's interest piqued.

"They're headed towards the Asian continents. At alarming speed. Recently, Faust and Dracula have been forced into hiding."

"Hiding? Why would two demon lords hide?" Jaken demanded, "From humans of all things?!"

"If but they were humans," Dracon sighed.

"Other demons?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. Their leaders are far more than that..." Dracon's face twisted, "They have the Golden Dragon on their side."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a mere second.

"The Golden Dragon?" Jaken asked, "Wasn't he an ally of your father's?"

"A powerful divine beast," Dracon explained, "My wife's grandfather. He has turned his claws against her by attacking my ambassadors in Europe."

"How long before they reach your lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It may be several months before they reach the eastern shore of the mainland. And if they penetrate our territory-"

"They will come here," Sesshomaru nodded, "We must stop them at the border of your domain."

"My thoughts exactly. Bakusaiga is a welcome addition to our fight, as well as any troops you bring."

"My lord, if you take all the troops, the Western Lands will be without defense," Jaken pointed out.

"I will return to Yambiro and see to the preparation of the army," Sesshomaru said, "Then I will meet you in the Dragon Capitol."

"It's time to put your combat skills to the test, young lord," Dracon flew into the air, "I look forward to the upcoming battle."

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips. He too yearned for a battle, even with the impeding threat.

"Let's go, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Won't you tell Rin?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at the human woman practicing her swordsmanship. As he took to the skies, she did not look up to watch him leave.

…

Rin felt the shift in the air almost immediately as the dragon demon landed. Then he took off after speaking to Sesshomaru. Out of the corner of her eye, Rin watched Sesshomaru take off into the skies without a word.

"Alright, enough for today," Sango said.

"Good work, you two," Kagome came with bottles of water, "Where's Big Brother?"

"Sesshomaru took off," Inuyasha said from his resting place in a tree branch.

"What was he talking to that dragon demon about?" Rin asked.

"Some humans and something called a golden dragon are causing trouble in the western continents. He's taking an army to fight them."

"An army? He's going to war?" Kagome asked.

"Doesn't bother me. Keeps him away from here," Inuyasha yawned.

Rin felt a prick on her neck. She swatted at the sensation, finding a certain flea falling from her neck.

"Hey Myoga," Kagome said.

"Master Inuyasha, did I hear you say the Golden Dragon was fighting Lord Sesshomaru?!" the flea asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh..." the flea's face became etched in worry, "This is not good. Who was the dragon demon he spoke to?"

"Dracon."

"Lord Dracon?! The Lord Dracon?!"

"Who's Lord Dracon?" Kagome asked.

"I've heard he's the ruler of the demons on the mainland," Sango said, "His territory is supposed to be far larger than Sesshomaru's."

"It is... Many, many times larger," Myoga said, "But my master did not conquer for conquest's sake as Dracon did. He conquered for the peace and prosperity of his demon kin. But for Dracon to call on Sesshomaru for aid... things must be bad... Master Inuyasha, we must go to Yambiro."

"Huh?" Inuyasha scowled at him, "Why would I go there?!"

"It's your duty as the Dog General's second son! This is a time of impending crisis! We must know the full situation!"

"Don't see how it involves me, old flea."

"If Lord Sesshomaru perishes, you are the next in line for the title of Lord of the Western Lands!"

"Sesshomaru won't die. And I don't want the title."

"But if he should perish, all the clansmen in your tribe will begin to fight over the succession! And they will come after you and Master Akito!"

"Don't care," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome commanded.

The beads of subjugation pulled him down to the ground.

"What the hell, Kagome!" he groused.

"We're going! Your brother needs you!" Kagome said, "And this is Akito's life we're talking about!"

"Fine," Inuyasha got up.

"Do you mind if I went with you?" Rin asked.

"Of course you're coming," Inuyasha said, "If we're going into a demon city, we'll need all the fighters we can get."

"A demon city?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. What kind of city did ya think my brother lived in?"

"I think Miroku and I should come too," Sango said.

"No," Inuyasha replied, "Someone's got to stay and protect the village. I don't want those Ravens and Bears to get the idea they can attack all of a sudden because I'm not here. And don't you have kids to protect?"

"Good point," Sango nodded, "You'll just have to make due with one demon slayer."

"We're leaving right away," Inuyasha said, "So, Myoga, which way are we headed?"

"West."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wind blowing across her face woke Rin up from the slumber she took on Ah-Un's back. After several days, a great city had appeared in the distance. On the top of a hill stood a magnificent castle with white walls and red roofs.

"Behold, Yambiro, the Demon Capital," Myoga said, "Can you smell it in the air? Demons from all over come to meet and trade here. This is the place your father set as the seat of his empire, Master Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Have you ever been here?" Kagome asked.

"I lived here once," he trailed off, "But not for long."

"What happened."

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged, "So, how are gonna get passed the guards?"

"The guards?" Kagome asked.

"We'll simply walk in," Myoga said.

"Walk in?" Inuyasha asked with a sneer, "Do you think they'll let in a half-demon and two humans?"

"Well... you are technically the prince of the city..." Myoga said feebly, "So you should be granted entry..."

"Did you forget that Sesshomaru banished me?"

"Well... I had hoped since you two had put your differences aside... There shouldn't be a problem..."

"Myoga. He hasn't exactly retracted it!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh... that is a problem."

"Which means we came all this way for nothing," Inuyasha sighed.

Ah-Uh grunted. He started to walk off into the woods. Rin followed the dragon through the trees.

"Hey, what that two headed beast up to?" Inuyasha asked.

They spotted an estate nestled in the trees.

"Oh!" Myoga jumped up, "Good thinking Ah-Un! We can surely enter that estate."

"Hmmm..." Inuyasha grunted.

"It can't hurt to try," Kagome said, rushing down the path towards the gate.

The guards watched in surprise as Kagome approached.

"Human, what do you seek here?" a guard asked.

"Show some respect!" Myoga said, "You're speaking to Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha's wife!"

"Uh... Myoga," the guard said, "And... Lord Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it's me," Inuyasha walked up to the gate, "Is old lady Tsukimaru home?"

"Master Inuyasha, you could show some more respect to your father's sister," Myoga said.

"Sister?" Kagome asked, "She's your aunt?"

"Lady Tsukimaru is at the Castle," the guard replied, "She may not return for some time."

"Who is that at the gate?" a voice asked.

"Lady Hikari!" a guard replied, "It is Lord Inuyasha and his wife. They wish to see Lady Tsukimaru."

"Let them in," the voice said.

"Uh... At once!"

The gate opened. Before them stood a female dog demon in long, light blue robes. She looked at Inuyasha with a pair of young golden eyes.

"Hikari, that you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's been far too long, Inuyasha," Hikari said.

"Man... You used to be such a runt."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"That's quite alright," Hikari said, "Lord Sesshomaru had mentioned that your manners had not improved."

"Katsuro around?" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"He is on the mainland."

"Good thing," Inuyasha said, "Come on, let's go in."

"Lady Hikari, I must say, it is a pleasure to see you again. And what a fine young lady you have grown into," Myoga jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder to Hikari's.

"Myoga, you're such a flatterer," Hikari said.

"Hard to believe she and Sesshomaru are related, ain't it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Eh?" Kagome asked.

"She's old lady Tsukimaru's girl," Inuyasha said, "A few years younger than me. And one of two members of the dog clan that are any good."

"You've never talked about your family," Kagome said.

"Not much to say," Inuyasha shrugged, "Old lady Tsukimaru took me in for awhile after Mother died. But Sesshomaru banished me from the estates."

"So who's Katsuro?" Rin asked.

"My older brother. And quite the opposite of myself," Hikari said, "Would you happen to be Rin, by any chance?"

"I am," Rin nodded.

"Hmmm..." Hikari looked Rin over, head to toe, "Well, Jaken's description hasn't done you justice."

"Master Jaken told you about me?"

"You're the one Lord Sesshomaru went into Hell for."

"Yes. That was a long time ago. I'm in indebted to him."

"So... How close are you to my cousin?" Hikari asked seriously.

"Uh... He's my... protector I suppose."

"Really?" Hikari looked disappointed, "Nothing else?"

"No," Rin shook her head.

"That's too bad," Hikari sighed.

"Too bad for what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, there were rumors," Hikari said, "Lord Sesshomaru had found himself a human he liked. Lady Inukimi said he might even take after his father."

"What?!" Rin's face grew red, "Lord Sesshomaru and I are nothing like that! Absolutely nothing! He doesn't even look at me twice!"

"I wouldn't know about that," Kagome smiled evilly.

"Hikari, you want Sesshomaru to take a human?" Inuyasha asked, "Kind of stupid if you ask me."

"What kind of thing is that to say?!" Kagome demanded, "You of all people, Inuyasha!"

"Hey! I'm not saying I'd have a problem with it!" Inuyasha said, "I'm saying no pure-blooded demon actually wants Sesshomaru to. They don't exactly want a half-demon as their next lord."

"It is true," Myoga sighed, "Master Inuyasha was forced out of the succession before he was born to stop a full war from breaking out. Inu no Taisho had to give in to the demands of Lord Sesshomaru and the Demon Council."

"It's barbaric," Rin said, "Sesshomaru should be allowed to marry a human if he wants."

"A human such as yourself?" Hikari asked.

"No," Rin replied, "But he should have the ability. He's not allowed to love who he wants to. And that's a shame."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't see it that way," Inuyasha replied.

"Well, we should head inside. You can tell me why you came all this way to see my mother," Hikari said.

…

Inside the house, Rin sat at a table. Myoga explained the situation to Hikari.

"I had no idea Lord Dracon had sought Lord Sesshomaru himself," Hikari replied, "That explains the rally of the troops."

"Has Lord Sesshomaru left for the continent yet?" Myoga asked.

"No," Hikari shook her head.

"Good," Myoga nodded, "Lord Inuyasha, you should take this chance to prove yourself."

"Huh?" Inuyasha scowled at Myoga.

"If you stood at your brother's side, the demons would have no choice but to acknowledge your strength! You can prove once and for all that your father's union with a human was not folly!"

"Myoga, I don't care one bit about these demon snobs. I care about my village, my friends, and my family."

"But these demons are your kin!" Myoga jumped, "Most of the council is related to you by blood!"

"My family is Kagome and Akito. That's it. The rest can go to Hell."

"What about your brother?"

"He can take care of himself."

"Master Inuyasha! The demon tribes and the Western Lands need you! Don't you care about what your father was trying to build?!"

"Nope."

"He wanted to create a world where you could live! Where demons and humans would live in peace! Where you could be accepted. He died before he could realize that dream!"

"Myoga... you're exaggerating," Hikari said, "My mother once said that Inu no Taisho did want a world for his son to live in, but he said nothing about humans."

"He wasn't vocal about it to many people. Even his much loved sister. I believe he only told Lady Izyoi."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked, "Were you spying on them, you pervert?"

"Absolutely not! I was simply present as he explained to your mother that he wished the world could be more serene."

"Odd, considering how much he liked fighting," Hikari said.

"He had hoped to convince Lord Sesshomaru. But his death came far too soon."

Myoga began to weep.

"Perhaps there's hope," Hikari said, "My cousin has become-"

Hikari stopped speaking. Inuyasha's ears perked. After a moment, Rin heard a horn. All of them went outside. A swarm of demons flew or marched from the capital.

"That's... over half the army," Hikari said, "Can he be so concerned over this threat?"

"It appears so," Myoga confirmed, "Lord Sesshomaru is a confident and able commander. But he is cautious."

They watched the demons migrate over the land towards the east.

"Lord Inuyasha, you must offer your aid! This is no time for pride!" Myoga said.

"If he thought he needed me, he'd say so," Inuyasha said.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru, the army has begun to travel," Osumo knelt before Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glanced at the Prime Minister of his territory. He was a fellow dog demon dressed in dark colors. He wore no armor and only carried a sword for appearance. His hair was cut short and his forehead bore no mark.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when will we leave?" Jaken asked.

"You will remain here," Sesshomaru said to Jaken, "Osumo, my mother is rule as regent while I am in battle. She will arrive in three days time."

"Understood," Osumo nodded.

"Jaken, you put yourself in my mother's service. See that you obey her, unless your head has become too heavy for your body."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken replied.

The wind blew under his nose. A sweet, honey-like scent entered his nostrils.

 _Rin?_

What was she doing here?

Inuyasha... Kagome...

"Osumo, have there been any reports of my brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmm? No, my lord. He has not been-"

"Lord Sesshomaru," a guard volunteered, "Lord Inuyasha was sighted at Lady Tsukimaru's estates."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shall we eject him from the territory?" the guard asked.

"No, leave him be. Who was with him?"

"Two female humans and a twin headed dragon demon. It looked like your mount, my lord."

 _Why did you bring her here, Inuyasha?_ Sesshomaru wondered.

…

"Lord Inuyasha, your presence is requested at the Castle," a guard bowed before him, "As well as your companions."

"Finally!" Myoga said, "Some acknowledgment!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha got up.

"I'll accompany you," Hikari said.

As they walked up to the castle gates, Rin felt her skin turn cold. Thousands of eyes stared at Inuyasha, Kagome, and herself. The guards opened the gates to a large courtyard laid out in red, black, and white stones. Golden dragons were painted on the walls and fences of the castle itself. The railings were lined in gold and silver. The grounds had a river running through it.

Sesshomaru stood at the top of a great staircase that lead to the central building. The pillars went into the sky, elevating the building by three stories. The towers flanked him like giant guards. As he stared down at them, Rin felt a shiver go up her spine. Here was the Lord of the West in his true element. The castle served as a backdrop to Sesshomaru's station and power. An imposing estate for an imposing being.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I'm here," Inuyasha said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't know how grateful I am that you would invite Master Inuyasha into the estate! It's been so long since I-"

"Myoga, silence yourself," Sesshomaru ordered, "Inuyasha, why are you here?"

"Myoga said we should know what's going on. Something about my duty to the West. You know, since I am the heir to the title and all."

A few demons around Rin growled at Inuyasha. Several demons looked like they wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"Hmp," Sesshomaru almost smiled, "As foolish as always, brother. Your claim to the title was forfeit long ago."

"Master Inuyasha is entitled to his birthright!" Myoga shouted, "Nothing you say makes it untrue! The Tessaiga chose him as his father's heir! That should be proof enough for anyone here!"

"It would be a sad day indeed, if this half-blood was the only one left to hold the title," a woman's cold voice said.

Rin glanced at a female dog demon. Her face had a beauty that no human could possibly achieve. Her smile showed a clearly fake air and her eyes stared at Inuyasha like shards of ice. Her long, silver hair fell to the ground, falling on her lavish layered kimono in rich hues of red and black. She had two striped across her cheeks. The sign of a powerful demon.

"Lady Kimiko," Myoga said, "Still ignorant, I see."

"Hmmp. As ignorant as you?" Kimiko asked the flea, "This... mongrel only has a slight claim to the title while Lord Sesshomaru has no heir of his own. When he chooses a proper bride, that will be remedied."

"How dare you call my master that!" Myoga said, "Lord Inuyasha is the son of Inu no Taisho!"

"Don't bother, Myoga," Inuyasha said coldly, "Sesshomaru-"

"That's Lord Sesshomaru, mutt," Kimiko said.

"-what the heck did you want?" Inuyasha continued.

"Go back to your village," Sesshomaru said, "And take the humans with you."

Rin felt her heart stall as Sesshomaru referred to her as just a human in that cold tone.

"Fine with me!" Inuyasha said, "I'll just take Tessaiga with me."

"I suggest you make haste," Sesshomaru turned to enter the central building.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please!" Myoga jumped up to the demon lord, "You may need Master Inuyasha's help! Your father would not want you to protect the Western Lands by yourself!"

"My father no longer rules, old flea," Sesshomaru said, "This is my domain. And I will protect it how I see fit."

"But Tessaiga-"

"It has been decided. Leave."

 _Lord Sesshomaru_ , Rin looked away from his figure.

"Human, what is your name?" Kimiko asked.

"Eh?" Rin looked at the demoness.

"Your name," her eyebrows narrowed.

"Rin," she replied.

Kimiko's eyes widened. She thrust her claws at Rin. Steeping back, Rin put her hand on her spear. It stretched out in an instant. But before Rin could attack, a sword appeared at Kimiko's neck.

"Do not touch her," Sesshomaru said to Kimiko.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." someone whispered.

"It's true."

"The human..."

"That wench."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Myoga said, "Oh... I see..."

Rin looked at the demons whispering all around them. Kimiko's eyes narrowed at Rin. Rin's stomach turned in knots.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said in a low tone, "I can protect myself."

Her spine tingled as she stared at Kimiko.

"I don't know what your problem is, but if you attack me again, I'll cut off that pretty hand of yours," Rin said, "And maybe I'll make a few marks on your face as well."

"Rin," Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Ha!" Kimiko laughed, "I can see why our lord took a liking to you. It was a simple joke, Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing more than a bit of fun."

Sesshomaru withdrew his sword.

"You insulted a lady of my court," Sesshomaru said to her, "Leave before my patience runs out."

As he glanced at her, Rin climbed on Ah-Un's back. The dragon took off into the sky.

…

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the fire while Rin shot her arrows at a tree. The image of Sesshomaru's face kept popping up in her head. As she thought of that woman's taunts... Rin's hands shook.

A burst of wind blew from behind her. Feeling a strong aura, Rin kept shooting.

"I'm not apologizing for what I said back there," Rin said, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"You were foolish," Sesshomaru said.

"She's the one who attacked me."

"She will not harm you again. Rin, stay away from this war."

"I can't promise that," Rin shot another arrow.

As the arrow flew, Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. He looked down at her with soft eyes.

"Rin, don't risk yourself in a fight you cannot hope to win," he said.

"Stop it!" Rin said, "Stop singling me out! You're just encouraging more rumors..."

She looked away from his face.

"Those rumors are not your concern," Sesshomaru said.

"I know what it would do. Your rule would be weakened if they thought you had feelings for a human."

"They are fools... All of them..." he said with a hint of anger.

"Of course you wouldn't have any feelings for a human!" Rin teeth clenched.

 _Of course he doesn't_ , Rin thought.

Her chest began to ache.

Why was she even worried about it?

"Rin..." his hand moved up, then he let it drop, "You are correct. I could not lower myself so."

"So you should stop treating me like this. It just gives them the wrong idea."

"What about your desire for humans to be treated by demons as equals?"

"I..." she shook her head, "This... Just leave me alone."

"Give me your word, Rin. You will not involve yourself in this war."

"I'd never lie to you," she turned away.

Sesshomaru remained for a moment. Rin felt his gaze linger on her. Then with a whoosh, he leapt back into the air and flew back to his castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga at the soldiers before him. All fell to his blade. Around him, his army tore into the armors of the humans.

"Not that is isn't fun," a young dragon demon said to Sesshomaru, "But I wonder where the leaders are."

Sesshomaru glanced at Dracon's son. A dragon demon with black hair, dark gray eyes, and pale skin like his father's. With a single swing of his sword, Ryuu wiped out ten men charging at them.

"The cowards must have retreated," Dracon said to Sesshomaru and Ryuu as they entered a circular room in Dracon's palace.

Sesshomaru looked at the map before them.

"Why would they draw us here?" Sesshomaru pointed at the area outside the Dragon Capitol.

"Perhaps they mean for their leaders to attack another target?" a female voice asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at his top general. She wore dark blue armor over her kosode and hakuma. Carrying a naginata, the dog demon marched into the room. She held herself high among the lords.

"Lady Gina," Ryuu greeted politely.

Gina nodded, her golden eyes remaining still and her face in an emotionless state. She stood by Sesshomaru. He glanced at the crescent crest on her forehead that matched his own. The mark of his mother's family. Her face only held one stripe, but she was no less powerful than any other diayokai.

"Which target?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That I do not know," Gina said, "Faust and Dracula's subjects have gone into hiding. No demon settlements have reported any movement of the Order."

"The forces are here," Dracon said, "So where are the leaders?"

"Africa?" Ryuu suggested, "Or the Americas?"

"Leading us on a wild chase as they slaughter more demons," Dracon's teeth gritted.

…

With the salt water spraying her face, Rin aimed her bow and arrow at the large crab demon.

"Stop attacking the village, or I will kill you," Rin warned the demon.

The crab only rushed at her.

Rin let the arrow fly. It hit his head, the poison infused arrowhead killing him instantly.

"We can't thank you enough," a villager said.

"You're welcome," Rin said hollowly.

She collected her fee and climbed on Ah-Un to head back to the village.

 _I'm getting nowhere_ , she thought to herself, _Demons don't listen to humans._

"Help!" a small voice shouted in the woods.

"Ah-Un!" she ordered the beast.

The dragon roared and flew into the forest. A man in some sort of silver armor slashed at a young fox demon. Rin jumped off Ah-Un and aimed her bow at the soldier.

"Why are you attacking a child?!" Rin demanded.

"That thing is a demon!" the man shouted.

Rin let her arrow go. It missed the soldier by a hair.

"The next one won't miss," Rin promised, loading her bow, "back off!"

"You... crazy woman!" the man said, "You're defending a demon?!"

The young fox demon hid behind her boot.

"Get out!" Rin said.

The man charged forward. Rin let the arrow loose. It hit him in the neck. He fell dead instantly.

"Wow! Thanks, miss!" the fox demon said.

"You're welcome," Rin smiled, "Why was he chasing you?"

"I have no idea," the fox shook his head, "Hey... you're human, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Rin nodded.

"You smell like a demon..." he sniffed, "Oh. You're a demon slayer..."

The fox backed up, his face frozen in fear.

"I only hunt demons that hurt others," she said, "I don't kill kids."

"Oh. Strange."

"Where do you live?" Rin asked, "I can give you ride."

The fox looked at Ah-Un.

"I don't live far from here," he said, "My name's Jiro, what's yours?"

"Rin," she put her bow on her back.

Rin climbed onto Ah-Un. The fox climbed up onto his right head. Ah-Un took them to a hidden part of the forest.

Suddenly, several balls of fire surrounded her. Rin grabbed her spear by reflex.

"Hold on!" Jiro shouted, "She saved me!"

The balls of fire stayed in the air. An older fox demon appeared out of the trees.

"Jiro, why do you have a human with you?" he asked.

"That's no normal human!" a voice said.

Out of the trees popped a young fox demon. He stood at half Rin's height and smiled at her.

"Shippo?" Rin asked in amazement.

"Elder, this is Rin," Shippo said.

"Oh? One of the humans you told us about?" the elder asked, "Hmm... Well, that's a different matter."

"Welcome to the Fox Grove, Rin," Shippo said.

Upon entering the grove, Rin saw all sorts of fox and other demons playing and working in the shelter of the trees.

"Miss Rin saved me from one of those men in silver armor," Jiro said.

"What is this place?" Rin asked Shippo.

"It's a settlement for forest demons," Shippo said, "There have been some strange men in the woods lately. They come from the shore and attack demons on sight."

"The shore?" Rin asked, "They're the army from the continent..."

"What army?" Shippo asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru went to the mainland to fight-"

"You know Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jiro asked.

"That's impossible," a fox said.

"Nope," Shippo shook his head, "Rin is Sesshomaru's ward."

"Ohhh!" the foxes said in unison.

"Well... He's not really my guardian anymore," Rin said.

"But he was?" Jiro asked, "I've heard about Lord Sesshomaru. Is he as strong as they say? Can he really kill one hundred men at once?"

"More like one thousand," Rin said.

"Wow!" Jiro's eyes became sparkly.

"Any friend of our lord's is welcome here," the Elder said, "I am Kenta, the leader of this grove."

"Nice to meet you," Rin nodded.

"So, what brings a demon slayer to our woods?"

"A crab demon was attacking the fishing village on the shore. I... had to kill it."

"Hmm," Kenta nodded, "Understandable."

"You're not mad that I killed a demon?"

"You had a reason. And you spared my grandson. I can't judge you for that."

"I don't like killing demons. It feels like I'm betraying Lord Sesshomaru."

"But Lord Sesshomaru doesn't protect humans. So they rely on slayers like you. That's why we keep to ourselves."

"It's complicated," Rin laughed hollowly.

"Rin wants humans and demons to live in peace," Shippo said.

"What a noble goal," Kenta said.

"But neither demons nor humans seem to want that," Rin sighed.

"You'd be surprised," Kenta replied, "Not all demons benefit from fighting humans. I'd feel better if we could traverse this forest without fear of the villagers."

"If only Lord Sesshomaru knew that."

"Would you tell him?" Kenta asked, "Perhaps he would listen to you."

"Uh... It be better coming from a demon."

"If I could meet him, I would say that much myself."

"Hmm..." Rin pondered.

…

The next day, Rin and Ah-Un walked along the shoreline. She looked over the horizon, wondering where Sesshomaru was at that moment.

Something in the water glittered. Hand on her spear, Rin looked in the ocean as a head of blue hair popped out. A woman in blue robes appeared. She stepped out of the water and looked directly at Rin.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

The woman made no answer. Instead, she looked straight at Rin. Ah-Un roared, standing between Rin and the woman. With a wave of her hand, the woman made the waves hit the dragon. He got swept in the current and pulled out to sea.

"No!" Rin protested.

She drew her bow and arrow, poison arrow ready to go. The woman glared at her. As Rin took aim, her eyes became heavy. Her head became fuzzy. Soon, she had trouble keeping her sight locked on the woman.

Then all became blurry.

…

Sesshomaru smelled the woman before she appeared. A young woman of European blood stood before him. She wore a long white dress, and her blond hair grew out of her head in long, flowing strands. She stared at Sesshomaru with cold brown eyes. Carrying a staff, she floated towards Sesshomaru.

Her scent... too pure. Like spring water. Sickly sweet.

"You're Sesshomaru," the woman said.

He drew his sword in reply.

"They say you're the strongest," she said, looking at him, "And if we take you down, the others will follow."

"You will not succeed," he replied.

"Hmmm," she closed her eyes.

She waved her staff. In a flash of light, a woman appeared in demon slayer armor. She held her bow and arrow in hand. With her brown eyes... she started blankly at him?

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"This human is your weakness," the woman said, "Rin... Kill him."

Rin aimed an arrow at him. Undeterred by her poison arrowheads, Sesshomaru rushed at her while the arrow hit his heart. A flash of light erupted from it, burning his flesh.

He growled in pain. Anger filled his being. He snarled at his attacker. Rin's scent filled his nose.

"Release her!" Sesshomaru demanded.

The woman made no reply. Rin aimed another arrow at him. Sesshomaru dodged each of her shots. He came at Rin from behind. She dropped her bow and arrow and drew a golden sword. Sesshomaru blocked her strikes.

"Rin," he called, "Resist the enchantment!"

Rin only launched herself at him again. Sesshomaru caught her in his grasp. In that instant, a hand grasped Tenseiga.

"Release your filthy hand from my sword!" Sesshomaru swung his blade at the attacker.

"Don't think so," a man with red hair grinned.

He took Tenseiga and its sheath out of Sesshomaru's sash. Behind him, air began to crackle. The woman held her hands out, a burst of light emerging from her palms. With his grasp still on Rin, Sesshomaru dodged the attack. Too late, he felt the pierce of the blade she wielded. It sunk into his side, burning his blood and all his body.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground. Rin backed off and picked up her bow and arrows. She took another shot at him.

His eyes began to glow red. Tapping into his blood, Sesshomaru let the beast take over. His body's healing accelerated as he pulled the blade out of his side. Full of fury, he launched himself at the blond woman.

The red haired man held a gold sword up to Rin's neck. Sesshomaru froze.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day a demon cared for something other than himself," the woman said.

"Lady Geril, shall I kill the human?" the red head asked.

"Not yet, Tiger," Geril said, "First, this mutt will drop his sword."

His eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru dropped Bakusaiga.

"I have no doubt you would have turned on this woman," Geril said, looking at Rin, "No matter what your feelings are. Demons and humans can never-"

"Get this over with," Sesshomaru said.

…

Rin's eyes watered. As her blurred vision came back, she saw Sesshomaru before her. He stared at her with eyes meaning death.

 _No_ , she thought, _Don't kill me!_

Then she saw the others. The woman and the man. The man held a sword to her neck.

"As you wish," the woman said to Sesshomaru.

The woman picked up a sword and held it over his neck.

"No," Rin said softly.

"Hey," the red haired man said, "Quiet."

Her hand curled into a fist.

She could move?

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. He looked at the sword pointed at her neck. In an instant, Rin understood. She took one deliberate second, then she grabbed the sword hilt the red head held to her throat.

His body a blur, Sesshomaru dodged the woman's cut. She aimed her hand at him, a burst of light shooting forth. The ball hit him as Sesshomaru knocked the red head's hands away from Rin. Rin grabbed her own weapon and shot an arrow at the woman. She let the arrow hit her in the chest. It had no effect.

"They switched your weapons," Sesshomaru said.

Rin stood with her back to Sesshomaru. As the red head swung his sword at Sesshomaru, a whip of light swung at the man. The whip hit the red head, knocking him off balance.

"Your swords," Rin said.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and leaped back as the woman fired a ball of light at them.

"Can't you call Bakusaiga back with its sheath?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru floated in the air.

He grunted.

 _He didn't know_ , Rin thought.

Sesshomaru held Bakusaiga's sheath out. The blade floated in midair. Then it shot at him. Sesshomaru caught the blade and pointed it at the woman. She flinched.

"They're afraid of it," Rin noticed.

"I'm not," the red head said, "Nothing can penetrate my hide."

"The Tiger..." Sesshomaru said, "The Sacred Tiger who challenged my father in battle."

"Heh. You've heard of me?" Tiger asked.

"You fell to him easily," Sesshomaru said.

 _Myoga told that story to Akito_ , Rin thought, _Inu no Taisho used the tiger's own claws to penetrate its hide._

"I didn't fall that easy!" Tiger replied.

"Enough," the woman said, "We'll fall back for now."

"No way! I'm gonna get my vengeance!"

"There will be time for that!" the woman said, "Fall back!"

The man grunted. The two of them disappeared.

"Rin, how did you fall under their spell?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There was a woman in the water," Rin replied, "When I looked at her, I think she took control of my mind."

Rin noticed that Sesshomaru still had his arm around her waist. Her face began to turn red and her heartbeat picked up. Sesshomaru seemed to notice and let her go. Hiding her flush, Rin ran to pick up Tenseiga. She held the sword out to him.

"I will see that you are sent back to Japan," Sesshomaru took the sword.

"Actually, I think I might be more help here," Rin said.

"No."

"If they're going to kidnap me anyway, shouldn't I be where you can see me? It would be harder for them to-"

"No. You will return to Inuyasha's village and stay there. You are merely human. You cannot fight in this war."

"So this is about me being human?"

"Those creatures were not human or demon. They were demi-gods. No mortal could match them."

"Gods?"

"Half-gods."

"Like a half-demon?"

"Far more powerful. Which is why you will not involve yourself in this."

Rin stared at him. Sesshomaru stared back.

"Fine!" Rin shouted, "I'll just stay in the village... Even if you wouldn't have won without me."

"If you had not been captured, I would not have had difficulty. If you had stayed in the whelp's village, you would not have been abducted."

"You think I'm helpless, don't you? I've taken down demons-"

"Low-ranking demons," he interjected, "There is no accomplishment in that. You are still _human_. Weak."

"How much more prejudice can you get?!" Rin asked, "Sango stood by Inuyasha to fight Naroku! Kagome stayed by him too, even when she wasn't as powerful as she is now! Being human has nothing to do with it! Why can't I protect what I care about?!"

"This emotional outburst proves nothing, Rin," Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you know about emotions?! You're just... a statue! You're supposed to understand the need to fight. I have to! How else am I going to prove myself?!"

"This discussion is over," Sesshomaru turned to leave, "We're leaving."

Filled with a burning anger, screamed in frustration.

"I hate you!" she shouted, "I hate your pride and I hate your stubbornness! I'm sick of it!"

Sesshomaru's steps stopped cold. His hand shook for a moment. Then he continued on.

Rin followed, the acid burning in her chest filled by immediate regret for her words.

…

By the time they got to the Dragon Capitol, Rin could not look at Sesshomaru. Shame flooded her heart and she began to desperately formulate apologies. But she could not bring herself to speak without squeals and tears escaping her.

"Rin," a demon called her, "I am Ryuu. Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to see you back to your land."

She nodded.

Ryuu lead her to some sort of flying horse. She climbed on its back and stared at the waters passing below her for the entire trip back. As she climbed off the horse, she bowed to Ryuu.

"Thank you for seeing me back," Rin said.

"It was no bother," Ryuu petted the horse, "I was to deliver a message to General Kuro anyway."

A familiar roar greeted her. Rin went to Ah-Un and petted both heads.

"Did you two miss me?" she asked, "Sorry to cause so much trouble."

…

"Do you think we should ask him?" Gina asked Dracon.

Sesshomaru sat at one of the tables, reading a report on the troop movements. The same report he had been reading for three hours.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a messenger approached him

Sesshomaru glared at the demon with pure vile. The panda shivered and dropped the scrolls before him.

"I think we should leave him alone," Dracon replied.

Gina stared at her lord as he read through more reports. Whatever his mind was on, it wasn't the battles.

As evening fell, Gina approached him.

"My lord, there is a banquet to celebrate our recent victory," Gina said.

He made no reply.

Well, banquets had never been his thing.

"I was thinking we could move our fifty-fifth division up the river," Gina said.

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru said.

"Have you been hunting lately, the pandas are supposed to be-"

"Leave me be," Sesshomaru said in a dark tone.

Gina backed up.

As she exited the room, she looked back at her cousin. How had he developed any compassion with such tight walls around his heart?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dressed in a simple yukata, Rin yanked out a stubborn weed from her herb garden. Ah-Un rested in the grass beside her as she worked. She flung the weed to the side, finally standing up after hours of work.

Looking over the small plot of land, she nodded to herself. Miroku had done well to tend the garden while she was gone. The herbs and plants were central to the village's welfare. In this bit of land grew the herbs for remedies and for her home made poisons.

Bending down, Rin began to pick leaves off a red plant. Then she took them into her hut, left to her by the late Keade. She put on her breathing mask before throwing the leaves into a mortar. Then she began to grind them with a pedestal. After the leaves were a paste, she threw in parts of a poison powder.

Taking her concoction out of the mortar, she took it towards Sango and Miroku's home. Over the years, the two of them had expanded their one room hut into a small manner. In the back was a blacksmith area. Sango had already lit the fire and stood ready with a pile of crushed demon bones.

Together, they spread the bone powder over a bamboo mat. Then Rin put the poison over the bone powder. Sango folded the mat in half and poured the clumps of bone goop into a mold. Rin scraped bits of the goop off the mat into the mold. Then they placed it over the hot fire.

"That smelled like some potent stuff," Sango took off her mask away from the fumes of the forge.

Rin took off her mask, making no reply.

The next day, Rin and Sango heaved the black ingot out of the fire with clamps. Miroku stood over the ingot and began to purify the demon bones. Green and red auras left the metal and flew into he skies. The metal turned a bone white. Now it was safe to use.

Rin took the ingot and began the long process of making arrowheads. Akito came from his chores at the temple and sat to join her. Together, they fletched the poison arrows until Rin had an ample stock to replace the ones she had lost.

"The fletching on these is red," Akito pointed to the feathers on the end of the arrow, "Didn't they used to be green?"

"This poison is stronger," Rin explained.

Rin set the arrows in a division of her quiver. The other two sides held green arrows, a lesser poison, and white arrows, regular arrow heads. She put the leftover arrowheads into storage in Sango's weapon's store. Miroku put a seal over the door to keep out unwanted intruders.

As she made her way back to the hut, Rin felt a prick up her neck. Ah-Un growled, appearing next to her.

Water appeared from the air, twisting and forming into the shape of a woman. Rin loaded a red arrow into her bow as the woman appeared. Without hesitation, Rin shot her arrow. The woman's form disappeared into mist. Then she reappeared behind Rin.

"I'm not here to fight," the woman said.

"What are you here for, then?" Rin pointed another arrow at the woman.

"Rin, stop!" Miroku called.

Miroku approached the woman. He knelt before her with his hands folded in prayer.

"This woman cast a spell on me," Rin said, "You made me attack Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I only cast the spell, Geril is the one who made you attack that demon," the woman replied.

"It doesn't matter! Because of you, I..."

Rin's throat began to lock up.

"Girl, I'm not here to repeat the past," the woman stepped forward, her blue gown flowing around her like a river.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Monk, do you care to explain why you show devotion to me?" the woman asked Miroku.

"Rin," Miroku turned to the young slayer, "this creature has pure energy beyond any human. She's obviously a divine being."

"Half-divine, to be technical," the woman said, "You can call me Lin, it's one of the names I'm fond of. And you should have no trouble pronouncing it."

"Lady Lin, what brings you here?" Miroku asked.

"This woman," Lin replied, "You broke my spell."

Rin pulled her bowstring tighter.

"Not many humans can do that. A few strong minded ones have the willpower. Although, your emotions may have played a part."

"Your point?" Rin asked.

"I don't want to be a part of this. Geril has forced three of us into this fight of hers. I want out. If you help me removed Geril's leverage over me, I will tell you how to defeat the other four."

"Four?"

"The Golden Dragon, the divine beast born of a koi, the Sacred Tiger, Geril, the half-goddess who's true form is a unicorn, the phoenix, a firebird, and myself... I am Lin, daughter of the water god and human maiden. I suppose you could call me a mermaid."

"What do you want from me?"

"You've been to the Netherworld before, have you not?"

"What of it?"

"Twice, if I'm right?"

"I don't remember what happened," Rin said, "But I remember that Lord Sesshomaru and his mother brought me back."

"So that dog is using the gift from the King of the Underworld," Lin smiled, "I want you to go back."

"Don't play me for a fool, I can't be called back if I return to that world!"

"It's because you are a mortal who has been to the underworld that you can do it," Lin explained, "You would be a spirit, not human, demon, or divine. You can go where we can't."

"We would like to discuss this," Miroku said, "If you would be so kind?"

Lin nodded.

Rin went with Miroku into the house.

…

"We have to cut this serpent's head off," Dracon said, "Geril is the clear leader."

"We could keep an eye on the army troops," Gina added, "The demons have begun to hide in the mountains. The humans have started to inform the Order where the demons hide."

"They've begun to invade your lands," Ryuu said to Gina, "You should warn General Kuro to fortify the city. The Demon Council should stay in one place."

"Easy to defend, but it also makes the nobles sitting ducks. Half those fools don't know how to fight," Dracon scoffed.

"What about the common demons?" Gina asked.

"Have those who can not fight hide. Those who can fight should converge on Yambiro. If the Order is going to come after them, they may as well fight with numbers on their side."

"The army is not the issue here," Dracon said, "It's those demi-gods. And the Golden Dragon of all men..."

"They must be taken out" Ryuu said, "Then the humans will have no advantage."

"Perhaps we should wipe out those vermin after this. I've put up with them for far too long. I give them my protection, the security of my realm, and this is how they repay me?"

"Father, you don't treat humans in any way to make them feel grateful."

"Do they think they would be better off under a human ruler? The 'Emperor' is no better than I am. All I ask is obedience, they do as they like otherwise."

"You're proposing a mass slaughter," Gina said, "Do you wish to incur the wrath of the gods?"

"Right," Dracon gritted his teeth, "The gods. They insist that humans and demons live in the same world."

"It is not our place to question it," Ryuu said.

"What if these attacks are the wrath of the gods?" Gina asked.

"I doubt it," Ryuu shook his head.

"But they have the Golden Dragon on their side."

"Something about that is not right," Dracon said, "I've seen him fight before. He doesn't always look so... disinterested."

"What do we do? He's immortal. We can't kill him. Nor any of the others."

"We'll have to imprison them," Ryuu said.

"Geril is mine," Sesshomaru said.

The three demons looked at the forth lord, who remained silent up to this point.

"What I would give to talk to that old dog again," Dracon said, "He had his share of knowledge regarding these beings."

"Inu no Taisho?" Gina asked.

"He used to be friends with the Golden Dragon," Ryuu said, "Which is why I do not understand why the Golden Dragon would attack demons indiscriminately."

"Dragons deal with dragons," Dracon said, "If he should fall, it should be to one of his own kind. Honor demands that much. The Golden Dragon is mine, Sesshomaru."

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru replied.

"What about the other three?" Gina asked, "The firebird, the tiger, and the mermaid?"

"Your cousins are fire demons," Dracon said to Sesshomaru, "Katsurou has been training long in this land. Perhaps he has some insight on how to deal with the firebird."

"Katsurou is an idiot," Ryuu scoffed.

"And Lady Hikari is not a warrior," Gina added.

"Have General Kuro ask her what she knows of fire demon seals," Dracon said, "Whatever knowledge of the demon arcane arts she does have may be of help in capturing that bird."

"Father, couldn't you simply consume them?" Ryuu asked.

"I would never consume any less than a full god. Demi-gods are below my station. But... I would make a singular exception."

"Do you intend to consume the Golden Dragon?"

"If I must," Dracon said, his face turning grave.

"What of the other two?" Gina asked.

"The Tiger has a grudge against the late Dog General," Dracon said, "He'll go after Lord Sesshomaru in spite."

"Or Inuyasha," Ryuu pointed out.

"Ah. I had forgotten about him... We have not even considered Tessaiga-"

"Inuyasha is not to be involved in this war," Sesshomaru said.

"I suppose not," Dracon frowned, "But if that Tiger goes after him-"

"The Tiger will not kill him."

"Sesshomaru..." Dracon sighed, "Do you realize the message you send?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Dracon. Then he looked outside at the horizon.

"We'll deal with the Tiger last," Dracon declared, "He should be simple enough to deal with once his allies are neutralized. Begin to prepare the troops. Sesshomaru, I wish to speak with you."

Sesshomaru stayed behind as Ryuu and Gina left. Dracon took a demon talisman out of his tunic. Then he threw it into the air. A red bubble surrounded both Dracon and Sesshomaru.

"No pne will hear us from within this barrier," Dracon said, "Right now, I need every warrior on my side. But once this is over, something must be settled."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Your brother, you did not call him to the front lines. Even that half-breed would be of some use. You chose to leave him behind."

Dracon looked sharply at Sesshomaru, who made no move.

"That girl is there, in the village. You left Inuyasha to guard the human."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction.

"Sesshomaru, I'm disappointed in you," Dracon sighed, "You know what I must do if you repeat the mistakes of your father. The demons of your land cannot afford to be ruled by a weak-"

"There is no need for this," Sesshomaru said, his voice like scraping rock.

"I don't want to kill you. But this... human is a danger. You should take proper action. I offer this advice to you as a friend. Find a proper demoness and produce a worthy heir. Or at least name one of your clan to succeed you if a bride is so distasteful to you. Lady Gina and Lady Kimiko are certainly good prospects. And I have offered my daughter as a candidate in the past. She would be honored to be your wife."

"Your daughter is unsuitable."

"Hmp. If only Ryuu had been born as a woman," Dracon jested, "Then we would finally have an alliance. Hmm. Perhaps if you have a daughter, our clans will finally join."

"Perhaps. Is that all?"

"I suppose so... for now," Dracon nodded.

Sesshomaru walked out of the barrier.

…

"I don't like it," Inuyasha said.

"Of course you don't like it," Miroku said, "That woman attacked Rin. And now she wants to betray her own allies. This could be a trap."

"Or this could be our only chance to gain an upper hand on those enemies," Sango said, "I don't like the idea of waiting around for them to come to us."

"We could always have hope that Sesshomaru and his allies will turn these enemies back."

"They're not even attacking humans," Inuyasha said, "What's the deal, anyway?"

"They are attacking demons," Sango said.

"How long will it be before they come after you and Akito?" Kagome asked, "You're a half demon, and Akito is part demon too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can trust her," Inuyasha said, "I say we kill her."

"You cannot kill a demi-god," Miroku said.

"Come on, you all know Rin's gonna go," Inuyasha huffed, "Why are we even talking about this?"

Rin looked at Inuyasha.

"You seem to believe the best of me," Rin said.

"You act tough, but you're just like the others. You'll do the right thing, even if it means risking your life."

"I thought it might be best to give Rin a fuller view of the situation," Miroku said, "It is her choice after all."

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want me to go," Rin said.

"Screw him," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome lectured.

"Come on. He hasn't been in charge of your life for years. You're gonna obey him now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I... I'm not sure. I just end up creating trouble for him."

"Good."

"Rin, did something happen?" Kagome asked.

"We had a fight... And I said I hated him."

Everyone looked at her.

"Wow..." Inuyasha said, "I would have loved to see the look on his face."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called again.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said, "Kagome and I used to get into fights like that all the time."

"That's not the point!" Kagome said, "You insensitive jerk!"

"Come on. Sesshomaru will forgive her. You have told him you didn't mean it, right?" Inuyasha looked at Rin.

She shook her head.

"Did you actually mean it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No..." Rin shook her head, "But I couldn't talk to him. He just made me so mad. Why does he have to be so..."

"That's just him. You gotta learn to live with it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome repeated.

"No, I believe Inuyasha is correct," Miroku said.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"He does seem to know the best way to deal with his brother," Snago agreed.

"How come you're all agreeing with me?" Inuyasha asked in horror, "Did you breathe in demon poison fumes or something?"

"Sesshomaru is direct... most of the time," Miroku said.

"But he's most stubborn," Sango added.

"He's a bit of an idiot," Kagome sighed.

"What are you three talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmmm... Best to let things play out by themselves," Miroku said, "No one can force the bud to blossom."

"I think you three are way off the mark," Rin grimaced.

 _Sesshomaru doesn't have any feelings for me_ , Rin thought, _Not a human._

Making up her mind, Rin stood up.

"Going with the mermaid?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin nodded.

"They grow up so fast," Miroku said sadly, "I feel like I've just lost one of my daughters."

"Master Miroku, you're strange," Rin said as she put her boots on."I'll be back."

"Have a safe trip!" Kagome called after her.

…

Lin lead Rin to a shoreline. They came to a temple at the top of a cliff. Inside, Lin began to burn incense at the shrine.

"Lay down," Lin said, "Your spirit will be transported to the underworld. If you're successful, you'll be let back to your body once your mission is complete."

Rin nodded. She laid on the ground.

She closed her eyes as Lin began to chant over her body. Breathing in the incense, her eyes grew heavy. Soon, all faded to black.

…

Sesshomaru watched Gina slash down a soldier on the battlefield. Her skill with a naginata was exemplary of the power of his army. Unmatched by any other force in the world.

Evening fell and the battle waned. Sesshomaru stood next to Gina as she relayed his orders. Geril had yet to make another appearance.

"She is biding her time," Sesshomaru said.

"We'll have to out-wait her," Gina agreed.

"Come with me," Sesshomaru ordered the demoness.

Taken off guard, Gina followed Sesshomaru towards a lake. Looking up at the full moon, Sesshomaru contemplated Dracon's advice.

 _The perfect night to mate_ , Sesshomaru thought to himself.

His golden eyes looked at Gina. She was a warrior and a woman of honor. The clear choice to be Lady of the Western Lands. The perfect mother for his heir.

Slowly, he approached her. Gina's face showed a hint of surprise. But as the blood in his body grew hot, she understood his intent. She put her weapon on the ground and prepared to submit to him.

…

When Rin woke up, she found herself on rocky ground. The air around her chilled her to the bone. Black sky and no light besides the blue fires that lit up occasionally filled her with hesitation.

"You made it," a voice said to her.

"Huh?" Rin looked around.

A white orb of light circled around her. Then it hovered at her eye level.

"My son is clearly and idiot," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

The light flashed, and a dog demon appeared in its place. Rin's eyes adjusted to the light and began to make out the outline of the armor.

"I am who you would call Inu no Taisho. History seems to be content to forget my name."

"You're Lord Sesshomaru's father... Then I'm in the land of the dead," Rin looked around.

"More accurately, you're in one part of it," he clarified, "Some parts of this realm are actually quite lovely. And you can't die while you're here, so battle never ends."

"Battle?"

"Just sport between souls. King Author never seems to give up, even after I've beaten him countless times."

"Who?"

"Never mind. You're not here to listen to an old man talk about his glory days. You're here for the mermaid's lover's soul."

Rin nodded.

"She neglected to tell you that your soul will be trapped here if you fail? And that you will be subjected to endless pain if you are caught?"

Rin nodded.

"Lin never did play fair," Inu no Taisho sighed, "I'll lead you to Geril's home. The sooner you start, the sooner you can leave."

The Daiyokai lead her down the craggy path. Rin followed, preparing for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rin looked up at a great building. A temple of some sort. It had white walls and a triangular roof held up by great white columns.

"What do I do?" Rin asked.

"Step towards the building," Inu no Taisho said, "But beware, there is a barrier. And another enchantment besides."

"What kind?" Rin asked.

"I do not know," Inu no Taisho shook his head, "But you go alone from here."

Rin started to walk. Electricity shot through her body as she stepped onto the temple grounds. As she walked forward, she heard a growl.

With a hand on her spear, she began to run.

Two wolves chased after her.

 _I'm not afraid of them anymore_ , Rin told herself.

She turned on her heel. As she prepared to strike the wolves, a whip of light appeared from the sky. The wolves fell to his whip as Sesshomaru killed them.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

 _That's impossible_ , she thought.

"Rin, you're not harmed?" he asked.

"No... You can't be here," she said.

"You went against my orders," he looked at her.

"Your orders? You can't order me..." she sighed.

Sesshomaru stared patiently at her as she kicked a rock.

"It's happening again," she said, "I'm being a brat. Lord Sesshomaru, I wanted to apologize the next time I saw you. I... don't hate you. I didn't mean it."

"I am aware," he replied, "You are a stubborn human."

"I found a way to beat Geril," Rin said, "If we can get the soul she has in that house, Lin will tell us how to defeat her."

"I need no aid from a mermaid," Sesshomaru said.

"But the rest of us aren't near gods ourselves," Rin scoffed.

 _Why did I say that?_ Rin asked herself.

Rin walked forward, Sesshomaru at her side. They made it into the house. Rin began to look in the rooms, searching for the soul. She found an orb of blue light, just like the one Lin had described.

"Is is what you seek?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is it," Rin nodded.

She reached her hands over the soul. As she took it, the walls began to shake. Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"Stay back," he urged her.

Rin nodded, holding the soul in her hands.

Three great beasts launched themselves at him. With no effort, Sesshomaru cut them down.

"Go," he ordered her.

Rin ran out of the house. Sesshomaru flew after her, cutting down every enemy that came at them. As them came outside, a large ogre appeared out of the ground.

Sesshomaru used his whip to push the ogre back. With a slash of his sword, the demon fell before him.

"Thank you," Rin smiled, "Now we can-"

Something struck her in the back. Sharp claws dug through her armor sending stings of pure pain into her skin.

 _Damn, I let my guard down_ , Rin cursed.

Blood poured from her back. Sesshomaru rushed at the wolf that slashed her back. It fell in a heap of fur.

"Stay still," Sesshomaru said, kneeling next to her.

She felt his hand inspect the wound. Even as a spirit, the wound felt real enough to her. As she recalled that her body was not real, the pain simply vanished.

"Thank you," Rin said, "Why am I always making trouble for you?"

"Rin, you are not trouble. I choose to protect you."

His eyes looked into hers with a kindness Rin had not seen for a long time.

"I thought I lost you," she sobbed.

"Never. I will always be at your side," he promised.

As she glanced into Sesshomaru's eyes, Rin dropped the orb of blue light in her hands.

…

Back in the land of the living, the real Sesshomaru looked a the naked body of the woman under him. He bent to bite her neck, taking in her dog demon scent.

Rin's smile flashed in his mind.

He ignored it, shoving Gina under him.

His mind flashed with visions of Rin in her armor. The demon leather hugging her womanly curves.

Sesshomaru growled.

 _I hate you!_

His chest clenched. Sesshomaru pounded the ground with his fist.

Rin...

Gina's eyes flashed at him.

"You have no intent to bed me," she said.

She pushed him away. The demoness reached for her clothes and began to dress.

His blood burned as humiliation set in. To take a demon and not proceed with the deed... because he could not stop thinking of a human woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is no shame tonight," Gina said, "There would be shame if you took me when you did not choose me."

"I did choose you," he corrected her.

"With your mind. Your heart is elsewhere."

Sesshomaru did not deny it.

"The human is who you have chosen. Your pride does not allow you to take her as a bride, but your dog demon blood does not allow you to betray the loyalty you feel in your heart. We all know that once a dog demon's heart has been captured, it does not return."

"Our weakness," Sesshomaru said.

"I will speak of this night to no one," Gina said, "And I would advise you not to take a bride you do not truly choose."

Sesshomaru put his head in his hand.

"My lord," Gina said, "your father did not let the opinions of other demons dictate his actions. He was above them."

"And the lands were torn by war."

"And yet the half demon has Tessaiga. We may not truly know the power of human blood."

Sesshomaru glanced back at her.

"You would accept a half-demon ruler?" he asked.

"If you chose to sire one, I would have no choice," Gina said, "I am loyal to you, as my father was to your father. We are bound by blood and pride. Nothing can break that. I do not fight this war for Dracon."

"You accepted my advance based on duty?"

"I was happy... for the moments I thought you had truly chosen me."

"Yet you do not seem scorned."

"I am a Daiyokai. I do not submit to petty envy."

"I have associated with humans for too long," Sesshomaru said, "I expect demons to show emotion."

"The girl... is she worthy of the Western Lands?"

"I do not know."

"If she were at your side, the others would attempt to kill her and any half-demon you had by her."

Gina rose, fully clothed.

"You sent the girl to Lord Inuyasha's village," Gina continued, "where Tessaiga remains. You did it to protect her. It obvious what you wish to do."

Gina leaped into the air, leaving Sesshomaru alone to stare at the moon.

 _Father... How did you find the strength to take a human?_

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk back to the Dragon Capitol.

…

Little Rin picked a flower off the ground. Jaken stared at her reproachfully while Sesshomaru rested on a rock.

Smiling, Rin could not think of a better moment than this.

 _I hate you!_

Rin froze.

How could she have said that?

But it was alright now. Sesshomaru had forgiven her.

She looked at him. He stared at the horizon, pondering Naroku's location.

 _Huh? Naroku?_ Rin asked. _He's dead._

She would follow him forever. She would stay with Sesshomaru forever.

 _No... It's not possible! Demons and humans live in separate worlds!_

"But I love him," little Rin said.

Love?

Sesshomaru glanced her.

 _I want to be with Sesshomaru, always._

But... it wasn't possible.

Tears stung Rin's eyes.

The images of the flowers faded. Bending down, Rin picked up the blue soul.

Inu no Taisho appeared next to her.

"Looks like you broke the cruse Geril put around this place," Inu no Taisho said.

"Curse?" Rin asked.

"An illusion. Only a strong will could overcome it. A rather cruel defense, since it shows a reality your heart longs for the most."

"The time I was happiest... With Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's shoulders sank.

"Like I said, my son is a fool."

"I'm just a burden to him."

"Ha!" Inu no Taisho laughed, "If he saw you as a burden, you'd been cast aside long ago. At best, you were a minor nuisance."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Rin shot at the dog demon.

Inu no Taisho walked up to the house. He motioned for Rin to follow him.

…

Sesshomaru stepped onto the floor of the war room at Dracon's castle. Sniffing the air, he turned to dodge a burst of light from Geril's staff.

The firebird appeared in a blaze of red and gold fire. It flew around him three times, creating a circle of fire. Sesshomaru placed his hand against the fire. It burned into his flesh.

Geril waved her staff. Iron bars surrounded Sesshomaru. Six seals appeared on the cage bars, creating a holy barrier even Sesshomaru could not escape.

"Simple plans are best," Geril said.

Sesshomaru silently agreed. He sat on the cage's floor to wait his enemy out.

Dracon flew in. As he saw the captured Sesshomaru, fury heated up his blood.

His hands became black claws. His wings burst out from his back. His skin turned as black as night as he showed his true form. A great dragon of the western continents.

"Golden Dragon," Geril ordered.

A great golden dragon appeared from the sky. He charged at Dracon, driving the black dragon back. The two beasts fought in the skies, making the earth shake with their strikes.

Geril watched the fight with glee. Then, suddenly, her face faded into anger.

"Go to the Netherworld and destroy the two invading my home," Geril ordered the phoenix.

The bird let out a musical cry before it flew into the sky and disappeared with a flash.

…

Rin looked at the quiver of black arrows Inu no Taisho lead her to.

"These were forged by the prince of the underworld," Inu no Taisho explained, "They will tether the souls of those they touch to the Netherworld for all eternity. Geril has defied the gods by hunting down demons and stealing their souls."

"Stealing their souls?"

"Geril does her mother's work. Her sister was tricked and consumed by a demon long ago. And though I freed that goddess, Asinia will not forget her daughter's humiliation. Asinia will kill every demon and keep their souls in endless torment. They may not enter this world."

"Why does she punish all demons for one demon's actions?" Rin asked.

"Because she already hated demons for killing her worshipers so long ago," Inu no Taisho said, "She has been forgotten by humans. She is no longer worshiped or asked for favors. Something gods fear. For what is a god without followers?"

"I don't know," Rin took the quiver of arrows, "But I can't let her do this."

A great cry erupted over the land.

"The phoenix," Inu no Taisho cursed, "Asinia put a spell on it. It no longer obeys his true master. You must use the arrow to pierce the ruby at its neck. That will free him."

The bird of fire dove for Rin. Inu no Taisho turned into a ball of light and flew at the bird. His light stunned the bird for an instant. But it became clear that he could do nothing to harm the phoenix.

As the bird shot at her, Rin dodged the flaming beak. The fire singed her hair, making her braid smoke. She loaded an arrow into her bow and took aim at the ruby. As the phoenix made a return dive, Rin stood her ground. She let the arrow fly.

A great white light flashed over her. The light pushed her down as the phoenix cried. She heard the shattering of glass. Then all fell silent.

"Are you alright?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Fine," Rin got up.

The bird looked around in clear befuddlement.

"One down," Rin said in relief.

The bird looked at her with gold eyes.

"Lady Kireh will be glad to have her pet back," Inu no Taisho said.

The bird let out a cry. Then it began to fly around in a circle. Out of a burst of fire appeared a red and gold cuirass. The phoenix landed and nudged the armor towards Rin with its beak.

"Huh? For me?" Rin asked.

"He's very grateful to be free," Inu no Taisho said, "And with the battles you're to face, this armor will prove its use ten times over."

Rin picked up the armor. It felt as light as bird feathers. She donned it and found that it was as comfortable as the demon leather.

"Only use the arrows on the Tiger and Geril," Inu no Tiasho said, "Lin will be punished by her father. The Golden Dragon is under the same curse as the phoenix was. Break the ruby around his neck. But... if you have no other choice, the arrows will send him here."

"Why send me?" Rin asked, "Why couldn't you or one of the gods do this?"

"Well... it was a minor oversight on Geril's part. She had set the barrier to block invaders that were gods, demi-gods, demons, humans, and spirits. She didn't think to block a _living_ spirit. With the spell Lin put on you, your nature was changed, giving you a chance to invade where no one else would. It had to be you, since you are tied to the Netherworld in a unique way. Not only that, you had the mental strength to throw off her curse."

Rin looked at the arrows in her hand.

"It's time for you to leave. And Rin, next time you come here, make sure it's after you die."

Rin nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tiger," Inuyasha said to himself as he smelled the wind.

"Glad you noticed," a young man smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Wind Scar!" he said.

The attack tore into the trees. The tiger dodged the blast of wind.

"Attack first, ask questions later!" Tiger said from behind Inuyasha, "I like it!"

A burst of light hit Tiger's shoulder.

"Eh?" he turned around.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, her bow loaded.

Whirl. Whirl.

Tiger jumped into the air as Hiraikotsu spun at him. Sango caught the demon bone as it circled back to her.

"Watch where you throw that thing!" Tiger complained.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Come on, if you announce your attacks like that, I'll-"

Miroku slapped a sutra on the tiger.

"Holy powers don't work on me," Tiger bragged.

"I know. That's why I used a demon talisman," Miroku grinned.

The talisman burst in flames, burning into Tiger's clothing. His tunic burned off, leaving him shirtless in the sun.

"You know, you could have asked if you wanted me to take my shirt off," Tiger said.

"It didn't hurt him," Miroku said.

"He has an impenetrable hide," Inuyasha said, "There's only one way to cut him."

"Hmp. I learned my lesson," Tiger said, "You won't get anywhere near my claws."

The tiger's form began to shift. His skin and hair were replaced with red fur with black stripes. He stared at Inuyasha with his yellow eyes and teeth bared. With a roar, he charged at the half-demon.

…

Dracon fell to the ground. The Golden Dragon roared. Geril smiled as the demon hit the earth, creating a fissure in the dirt.

"No," Ryuu said, flying to his father.

Geril waved her staff. Blinding light surrounded all of them. They appeared on the grounds of Sesshomaru's castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Osumo asked.

"No! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted, "How dare you put Lord Sesshomaru in a cage!"

Ryuu knelt over his father. He took up the older dragon demon's sword and charged at Geril. The golden dragon blocked the strike.

"Get rid of him," Geril said.

The Golden Dragon roared, shooting into the sky with Ryuu in his teeth.

"No!" Dracon stood up.

Black wings sprouted out of his back. He shot into the skies after the Golden Dragon and his son.

"Fight me, you witch!" General Kuro said, holding his sword in hand.

The warriors drew their weapons as the noncombatants retreated into the castle.

With a laugh, Geril stood to fight off the entire demon army.

…

Inuyasha panted as Tiger stood without so much as a bead of sweat on his brow. Kagome and Miroku stood behind him, their attacks having no effect on the tiger. Sango stood next to Inuyasha, her own human body close to collapsing.

The tiger roared, shaking the earth itself. Inuyasha planted his sword in the ground, blocking the great wave of power that rolled over them.

Tessaiga turned back into a rusty fang. Inuyasha's body pulsed from the holy power. Instantly, his hair turned black and his claws disappeared.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in shock.

The tiger returned to his humanoid form. Golden sword in hand, he moved to attack Inuyasha.

Kagome and Miroku stepped in front of him. Both held their hands out, erecting a barrier to block Tiger's attack. He smiled as the barrier began to crack.

"You three, get out of here," Inuyasha said.

"You know by now that we'll never abandon you," Sango said.

"You don't have to die for me!" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up," Miroku and Kagome said together.

The barrier broke. With a wave of his hand, Tiger threw Miroku and Kagome to the side like rag dolls. He pushed back Sango's ram with Hiraikotsu.

With a smile, he held the sword over Inuyasha's head.

…

Rin exited the shrine with the blue soul and the black arrows. Lin took the soul and looked at the arrows with wide eyes.

"I guess you don't need my help anymore," Lin said, "Listen, Geril won't go down easy. Now that you beat the phoenix, she'll know you've got the arrows."

"I'll be fine," Rin replied.

Running through the sand, a young man with short white hair waved at her.

"Akito?" Rin looked at Inuyasha's son.

"Dad... Tiger..." Akito panted.

Rin grabbed Ah-Un's saddle and climbed on with Akito. The dragon bounded for the sky. In the distance, Rin spotted three figures crashing in the skies. Their impacts crackled like thunder over the land.

"That's the Golden Dragon," Akito said.

"He's going to kill those two demons," Rin said, "I can't go both ways at once."

"Maybe I can help," a voice said from behind them.

Looking behind her, Rin smiled.

Moments later, Rin and Ah-Un darted for the dragons. The bigger one fell to the earth. He reverted to his humanoid form as he fell.

"Faster Ah-Un," Rin urged.

The twin headed dragon roared in reply and moved to catch the falling demon. As they dove, a burst of hot fire blasted at them. For a moment, Rin's heart stalled. She had one chance to steer Ah-Un out of the way.

Instead, she lowered herself on his saddle. She reached out with her hand and caught the falling demon's arm. A red barrier exploded from her chest, blocking the fire blast.

Dracon's eyes opened. He looked up at Rin in shock. He flapped his wings and pushed her hand away from his arm.

"You..." he gasped.

A younger dragon cried out, falling to the ground. Before he hit the earth, he spun in mid air and shot up into the skies.

"The Golden Dragon is being controlled by a ruby around his neck," Rin explained, "If you break that, he should snap out of it."

"Mind control... that filthy wretch!" Dracon cursed Geril.

Dracon fell to the ground, his body breaking down.

"Ryuu..." he said desperately.

Rin's eyebrows creased. She flew Ah-Un up into the skies.

"Lord Ryuu!" she shouted, "You have to break the ruby!"

The dragon looked at her, his eyes as sharp as a knife. Then he shot himself at the golden dragon.

His body hit the golden dragon, driving him back. Each strike became faster and fiercer than the next. Ryuu became a blur to Rin's eye. Finally, something silver glinted in the sun.

The sword pierced the ruby, breaking it into a million shards. They fell to earth in a rain of sparkling, colored glass.

Ryuu crashed onto the ground, dust flying all around him.

"Reckless boy," Dracon said to his son.

"Let's see you do better, old man," Ryuu smiled.

Rin watched the Golden Dragon transform from dragon to humanoid. His golden hair glinted in the sunlight and his amber eyes looked down at Rin and the dragon demons.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"All that and he can't remember," Dracon said, "Now who's getting old?"

The Golden Dragon frowned at Dracon. Then he blinked.

"Geril," the Golden Dragon looked towards the west.

"She's next," Dracon stood up.

The Golden Dragon landed next to Dracon.

"You're injured, friend," the Golden Dragon said, "You need rest. Not battle."

"But Lord Sesshomaru has been captured," Ryuu said.

"What?" Rin asked in horror.

"That witch will kill him before the entire demon court, no doubt," Dracon said, "She must be stopped before... uhhh..."

Dracon's hand went to his chest.

"Perhaps this woman will deal with the child," the Golden Dragon said.

"A human?" Dracon scoffed.

"She saved your life," the Golden Dragon said, "Or do you recall the barrier that blocked my fire blast."

"There's no way..." Dracon shook his head.

"Actually, it did happen," Ryuu added.

"I have no idea how..." Rin said.

"The phoenix armor," the Golden Dragon explained, "I assume you freed the fire bird?"

"Ummm hmm," Rin nodded, "What about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's at his castle," Ryuu said, "We would fly, but..."

"You can barely stand," the Golden Dragon nodded, "I will take the human."

"I thought you didn't interfere in matters of this world," Dracon said.

"I believe I can bend the rules this once. Is is a matter of the gods, after all."

The Golden Dragon reached out his hand to Rin.

…

Inuyasha thrust Tessaiga at the tiger. He only grinned and snatched the sword from Inuyasha's grasp. Even as the sword burned his hand, he did not flinch.

A sickle spun around Tiger's neck. Kohaku pulled back the chain, yanking Tiger towards him. Inuyasha ran forward and punched Tiger in the stomach.

"Akito? Get out of here!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha glanced over. His son held a bow and arrow in hand. A black arrow loaded into his bow.

"Hold him!" Akito said.

Inuyasha grabbed the tiger.

"No! Not the arrow!" the tiger protested.

Kohaku wrestled the tiger's strength. Akito let the arrow fly.

The arrowhead pierced the tiger's flesh. He screamed as black light overtook him and made him vanish.

"Uh," Inuyasha fell to the ground.

With a pulse of power, his body returned to normal.

"Kid, you can stay up as late as you want tonight," Inuyasha grinned.

…

Geril looked at the fallen demons before her. Sesshomaru glared at her as she turned to look at him.

"Now," she poked her staff through the cage, "I will kill the strongest demon before your demon court."

A bright light appeared before her. Geril winced as the gold flash drove her back. Out of the light burst the Golden Dragon and...

 _Rin_ , Sesshomaru stared at her.

Rin ripped one of the seals off the cage. Sesshomaru drew his sword and cut the bars of the cage in half. He darted out, ready to face Geril.

"You..." Geril cursed, "You all will pay for this!"

"Enough," the Golden Dragon said, "This ends now, girl."

Geril hissed at him.

"I will deal with her," Sesshomaru walked forward.

"You can't interfere, Golden Dragon," Geril said.

Sesshomaru flung his whip of light at Geril. With her entangled in it, he dragged her up into the sky. Away from the castle, Sesshomaru could finally unleash his true power.

"Bakusaiga!" he waved his sword.

Geril screamed at the poison overtook her. It burned her flesh, but did not kill her.

She blocked his next strike with her staff. Each slash he made, she blocked. Finally, he pierced her skin. He sent a burst of youkai into her body. Again she screamed.

"You will pay," Sesshomaru growled.

Geril looked down at the ground. Her eyes rested on Rin. She shot down at the woman.

Rin loaded a black arrow into her bow. She aimed at Geril. As the arrow flew at her, Geril pulled up. The arrow now flying at him.

"No!" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru veered left, dodging the shot. Geril grinned, placing herself in the center of the castle grounds.

"You won't use that sword here, will you?" Geril asked.

Rin aimed her arrow at Geril again. Geril shot up the stairs. Sesshomaru gave chase through the halls. Her scent trailed off into the quarters. Shocked demons ducked out of the way as he tore after her.

He found Geril outside, holding a young demon child in front of her. Rin held her arrow to the bowstring, her face etched in anger.

"Go ahead and shoot," Geril sneered at Rin, "You can get rid of me by sending this little pup to the Netherworld as well."

"Noburu!" Hikari shouted, "Let go of my son!"

Rin's teeth gritted.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the castle. Geril glanced at him. She held her staff up to Noburu's neck. Sesshomaru's steps froze.

"Shoot me, girl. This demon means nothing," Geril said, "Or do you actually believe these creatures will be grateful if you spare him? I guarantee, none of them would hesitate to send the boy to Hell with me."

"I'm not like you," Rin lowered the bow.

"Your human compassion is a double edged sword," Geril said, "Weakness and strength in one single emotion. And easily exploited. These creatures don't deserve-"

Geril's words stopped as a sword pierced her back.

"Don't you dare harm my son," Osumo said darkly.

His power flooded the blade. Geril screamed, dropping the boy. Noburu ran to his mother.

Sesshomaru darted at Geril. He pinned her to the ground, his sword thrust into her flesh.

"You will suffer as you have made my kin suffer," Sesshomaru said.

He poured his power into the blade. Geril's screams music to his ears. The demons around him gathered, watching in sheer admiration at Sesshomaru's cruelty.

She thrashed under him. Her body squirming, her screams getting louder and louder. A small smile came over his lips as her eyes began to water.

"Mercy," Geril struggled to say.

"Show mercy?" Sesshomaru asked "I, Sesshomaru, do not show mercy."

"Enough!" the Golden Dragon's voice boomed.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, stop!" Rin's voice said, "Please!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flinched. He looked to his right side, Rin watching him with pleading eyes.

His hand's grip tightened around the hilt. Then he pulled Bakusaiga out of Geril's skin.

Rin knelt next to Geril. She took the black arrow and stuck it into Geril's flesh. The woman vanished in a burst of black light.

"I'll take the rest of those," the Golden Dragon said to Rin, "The purpose of these and that armor have been fulfilled."

Rin handed over the black arrows. The god disappeared in a burst of gold light, leaving for his kingdom above. As the god vanished, so did the fire red armor that rested over Rin's demon slayer armor.

"You were superb, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken praised.

"Rin," Osumo called the human woman, "Why didn't you shoot?"

"I won't sacrifice anyone innocent for my own gain," Rin said.

"You had nothing to gain in this battle," Inukimi came out of the palace.

"I don't believe in the mindless slaughter of demons," Rin replied.

"We're in your debt, Rin," Hikari nodded to Rin.

"Any demon would have taken the shot," Kimiko said.

"And I would have killed any demon who did," Osumo replied.

"Just remember that humans and demons don't have to be enemies," Rin said, "Not all demons want to be enemies with humans."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"And not all humans want to be enemies with demons," she said to him.

With that, Rin turned on her heel and began to walk out of the castle gates.

"You're letting your savior return home alone, Sesshomaru?" Inukimi asked.

"Mother, what are you..." he looked at her.

She only gave him a cold smile before turning back to enter the palace.

"I should see Rin back safely," Jaken said, "Rin, wait for me!"

Sesshomaru watched at the imp ran after Rin.

"There goes the toad without leave again," Osumo said.

"Find Dracon and Ryuu," Sesshomaru ordered, "No doubt they need aid."

"Of course," Osumo replied.

With that, Sesshomaru took the path Rin had traveled down.

As he approached her, Rin glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken greeted, "I was unaware that-"

"Go back to the castle," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah... right away," Jaken bowed.

The imp scurried away. Rin continued to walk down the road towards Edo. Sesshomaru walked at her side. They went for some time. Neither speaking. Rin avoided his gaze while he did not look at her. The grass became woods as they walked and the sun began to set behind them. The moon rose over the trees before Rin stopped to rest.

"I'm sorry," Rin finally spoke to him, "I never meant to say that I hated you."

Sesshomaru glanced at her sitting under a tree. The moonlight caressing her soft cheek. Her ebony hair haven fallen loose from its braid during the fight. His lips parted as he looked at her. As his body began to warm up, he wondered how he had resisted her for so long.

"You didn't do what I said," Sesshomaru knelt down beside her

"I'm glad I didn't," she locked her eyes with his, "I'm not a child anymore. I can can decide the risks I take. I decide what's important enough to risk my life for. My mortal, brief, human life. It's all I have."

 _And she chooses to protect those she cares for_ , Sesshomaru thought, _She gives all she has... It's not much to a demon... And yet its more than any demon has ever given me._

Her beauty was far deeper than her simple flesh. And he had clearly had underestimated her strength.

"Perhaps I was in error," he admitted.

"Hmm," Rin rested her head against the tree trunk.

Her chin tilted up, revealing the soft skin of her neck.

"Rin," he called to her.

She looked at him again, eyes full of the same joy he had come to value over the last decade.

His hand reached out for her. Strands of hair running through his fingers. Rin's face turned red as he bent his head towards hers.

"Hey, Rin!" a voice shouted.

Damn his brother!

Sesshomaru withdrew as Inuyasha ran up to Rin with Kagome on his back.

"Teh, you're still alive," Inuyasha huffed to his brother.

"Inuyasha, you idiot," Rin muttered.

Inuyasha stared at her with a clueless expression.

"Did we interrupt something?" Kagome asked.

"No," Rin denied, standing up.

A roar echoed in the trees. Ah-Un landed before Rin, the two heads nuzzling her face.

"I was worried about you too," she smiled.

"Let's head home in the morning," Inuyasha sat on the ground.

Rin laughed softly with the twin headed dragon. She glanced at Sesshomaru for a moment, then turned away, her face flushed pink. His ears picked up the rapid pace of her heartbeat.

"I will return," Sesshomaru said.

Rin let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Rin, take care of yourself until we meet again," Sesshomaru said.

"I will," Rin promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lord Sesshomaru, the castle repairs are complete!" Jaken said to Sesshomaru three weeks after the war had ended.

Sesshomaru looked over his home. All traces of Geril's attacks were finally erased.

"The final estimations have arrived," Osumo said, "Three million demons total, all dead."

"That is quite a number," Jaken replied.

"Lord Dracon has driven the army back to Europe. Lord Faust and Lord Dracula gave them a proper reception."

"That's it then," Jaken nodded, "The end of this trouble."

"The humans will see this as a defeat," Sesshomaru said, "What are Dracon's plans for retaliation against the traitors in his realm?"

"He has not made any plans," Osumo replied, "Not that we know of."

"Those humans deserve no less than painful deaths," Jaken said.

"Osumo, I want the law scrolls regarding humans sent to my chambers," Sesshomaru said.

"Human laws?" Osumo asked, "What for, my lord?"

Sesshomaru only walked away.

"Our lord must be planning something," Osumo said to Jaken.

"Well.. of course he is!" Jaken replied, "He never does anything without reason!"

…

A week later, Sesshomaru watched Rin play with the demon slayer's children. His nephew sat on the sidelines, sharpening an arrowhead. One of the twin girls chased Rin down. She pretended to be caught and fell as the children "slayed" her.

"Chore time!" Sango called out to her children.

The children ran inside the demon slayer's house. Akito remained at work sharpening his arrowheads.

"It's good to be at peace again," Myoga said from the top of Akito's head.

"Uncle's here," Akito said.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru. She smiled as he looked at her..

"Lord Sesshomaru, how wonderful to see you," Myoga greeted.

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What'd you want?" Inuyasha asked from a high tree branch.

"You should speak more respectfully to your older brother," Sesshomaru chastised him.

"That all? You're offended by my manners?"

"I need to speak to you and your family. The old flea as well."

"What about?" Inuyasha looked at him more seriously.

"Gather them quickly and we will not waste time."

Grunting, Inuyasha leaped out of the tree. Moments later, Kagome, Akito, and Myoga stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ran up to them, "You hurried ahead without me!"

"Jaken, the document," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Right here," Jaken held up a scroll.

"Give it to Inuyasha."

Jaken held out the scroll to Inuyasha. Curiously, Inuyasha sniffed the scroll. Then he untied the string and broke the paper seal. He read the document with folded eyebrows. Kagome peered over his shoulder.

"Ho!" Myoga jumped up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Lord Sesshomaru! You've made your father proud!"

"What does it say?" Jaken asked.

"Dad?" Akito asked.

Inuyasha handed the scroll to Akito. The boy read it with Jaken leaning over to scan the text. Jaken's mouth fell open.

"I don't want anything to do with it," Inuyasha said.

"You not being consulted," Sesshomaru replied.

"Inuyasha, you're... heir of the Western Lands?" Kagome asked in awe.

"I ain't taking it!" Inuyasha said.

"Master Inuyasha, that's no way for a demon lord to speak," Myoga said.

"I ain't a demon lord!" Inuyasha groused, "Is this some sort of guilt trip or something? Cause I don't care about it!"

"Clearly, Lord Sesshomaru has been blessed by his father's wisdom and has sought to atone for his slights against you, my lord," Myoga cried.

"Nothing of the sort," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then why?" Myoga asked.

Sesshomaru's gaze fell behind them. Rin was picking herbs at the tree line. Kagome and Jaken looked to where his eyes rested. Kagome smiled and Jaken sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru has shown you great generosity, Lord Inuyasha," Jaken said.

"Lord?" Inuyasha asked.

"He has acknowledged you, a half demon, as an heir of the land. You are therefore extended all rights and privileges to that position. You may come and go to the castle and Yambiro as you see fit. Your father's court awaits you."

"What now?"

"Does this mean that I'm a princess now?" Kagome asked.

"If you must see it that way," Jaken said.

"I can live with that," Kagome nodded with a smile.

"You're easily pleased," Jaken muttered.

"You do not have to _reside_ in the castle," Sesshomaru said, "You are welcome to remain in your current residence."

"Sure," Inuyasha stretched, "But maybe I'll come visit. A lot."

"Act more according to your station," Sesshomaru advised, "I will not intercede if you offend any of the nobles."

"Teh. They should avoid ticking me off."

"Your conduct leaves much to be desired for a prince of the west," Sesshomaru pointed out, "Your son possesses more demon dignity and he is only part demon."

"Well," Akito said, "I've always admired you, Uncle. And I thought I could be more like you if I tried to act more like you."

"What?" Inuyasha asked darkly.

"Ho ho," Jaken scoffed, "Your son has good taste."

"What's so admirable about him?!" Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Everyone has someone they admire. It doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"But why Sesshomaru?!"

"It's better than acting like Miroku."

"You've got a point," Inuyasha admitted, "But a snobby demon aristocrat isn't exactly too far above a perverted monk."

Sesshomaru pounded his brother on the head.

"Hey!" Inuyasha pointed his fist at Sesshomaru, "You wanna start something?"

"I am still well within my rights to kill you," Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"Hey, we're still talking!"

"Let him go," Kagome urged, "He wants to be with Rin."

"It's going to happen after all," Jaken sighed.

"It's not a bad thing," Kagome replied.

"Easy for a human to say."

"What do you two mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dad, even I know what they mean," Akito said.

"Hmm... I don't get it," Inuyasha said.

…

"It's been awhile since we've been alone like this," Rin said as she and Sesshomaru walked through the forest.

"Rin, I did not come here just to see Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Why then?"

"I made Inuyasha an heir to the West," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, that's kind of you."

"I didn't do it to be kind to my brother. I did to set a precedence."

"What precedence?"

"That a half-demon can now inherit the title of Lord of the Western Lands."

Rin stopped in the middle of the path. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I, Sesshomaru, am the Lord of the Western Lands. A leader. A ruler. A conqueror. You are a human, with no place among demons. Humans cannot live in a demon world-"

"I know," Rin shook her head, "But you-"

"I am not finished speaking," he growled.

Rin flinched.

"Taking a human would destroy the repute of any demon. For a lord, this is enough to start wars. For his followers to declare insurrection. His strength, power, and character would be called into question. Many would die. And the demon's human wife would be in constant danger. And a union that resulted in hanyo children is nothing short of damning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, that's why-"

"A simple 'yes' will suffice," he snarled, "Such children would suffer. They would never be accepted until they had proven their power. Training is a long and hard path. There would be pain, suffering, perhaps even hatred for the parents."

Rin's body started to shake.

"Such children might curse a human mother. But..."

His expression softened.

"This Sesshomaru would be honored if you would be that mother."

Rin's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"I did not reveal this to you before because I feared for your wellbeing," Sesshomaru said, "I feared that your life would be in danger from members of my court who opposed a human as my bride. I also feared the fight that would erupt over the prospect of a half-blood heir. But... Inuyasha has proven more capable than any one of us anticipated. And you... Rin, you have proven your strength. Your willpower is a match for any demon's."

Rin's hands began to tremble as Sesshomaru stepped towards her.

"I wish for you to be at my side, as my wife. And as Lady of the Western Lands."

Her skin flushed red and her heart began to race. Rin looked away from him, her ears turning a bright red.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"Lord Sesshomaru... I'm happy..." Rin said, "But I... don't think it's wise."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"It's too much," Rin looked at him, "If there's going to be fighting... It's too much to ask of the demons. I can't accept one life lost for my happiness."

"Rin... The world you want to create requires sacrifices," Sesshomaru said, "Nothing like this comes without bloodshed."

"I'm glad you've changed your heart, but... I'm not sure I could be the Lady of the West. I can't rule demons. Even as a figurehead."

"Rin," he reached for her arm, "You are the proper lady of the west."

"But how many will die before our wedding? And after? And when we have children?"

"I do not know. But I will do all I can to prevent those deaths. You have shown a nobility and honor even the best of demons lack."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'll stand by you if you promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"That I don't have to change for you or for anyone else," she stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"You have my word," he promised.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He gasped.

"Rin, I... I am grateful," he replied, "Will you become my bride?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Rin threw her arms around him, catching him off guard. Listening to her heartbeat, he absorbed her heat, and inhaled her sweet scent.

…

"So?" Kagome practically pounced on Rin as they came out of the forest.

"He asked me to marry him," Rin's face turned pink.

"Congratulations!" Kagome shouted, "Welcome to the family, Rin!"

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, let me be the first to say how happy I am on this most joyous of events," Jaken said.

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru said.

"Already, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"There are things to prepare for," Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "I will return for you soon."

"I'll be waiting," Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru resolved that she would not for long.

…

Note: This the last chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed this story.


End file.
